BOY IN LUV
by ParkPandaaa
Summary: Yoongi yang super cuek dan tidak peduli sekitar selalu mendapatkan sebuah surat dari penggemarnya. Siapa yang suka -atau mungkin cinta mati- dengan Yoongi yang seperti ini? / Taehyung yang cerewet dan sangat berisik juga bisa menciut bahkan diam seribu bahasa ketika berhadapan dengan orang yang dia suka / BOY X BOY /MinYoon, Taekook/
1. Chapter 1

**BOY IN LUV**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

SRAAK!

TANG!

BUGH!

KRIIEEET!

Suara yang tidak bisa dibilang tenang terdengar di sudut sebuah sekolah khusus namja.

Kalau kalian berpikir suara itu berasal dari orang yang berkelahi, tentu jawaban kalian salah. Karena suara gaduh itu berasal dari seseorang yang sedang membuka lokernya dengan tergesa, dan mengambil segala yang ada di dalam lokernya dengan cepat.

Min Yoongi.

Dialah pelaku utamanya. Ya. Yoongi memang seperti itu. Bertindak apapun dengan semaunya. Terkenal sebagai orang yang tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya, terkesan sangat cuek, dingin, tetapi di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Yoongi adalah orang yang sangat penyayang dan sangat peduli, apalagi ketika menyangkut tentang sahabat dan keluarganya.

Seperti saat ini, siang ini, Yoongi telah selesai mengikuti pelajaran di kelasnya, dan bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah. Entahlah, moodnya sedang tidak baik sekarang. Sejak pagi hari ada saja yang membuatnya kesal. Mulai dari bangun tidur yang terlalu siang, ocehan guru yang dia terima, ocehan Organisasi Siswa yang menegurnya karena tidak beratribut lengkap ke sekolah, serta ulah kedua sahabatnya yang membuatnya kesal, sampai membuatnya sangat tergesa membereskan barang-barangnya yang dia simpan di loker sekolah supaya bisa sampai di rumah dengan cepat dan menenangkan dirinya.

"Aish!" Ujar Yoongi dengan kesal saat merasakan tasnya tersangkut di lokernya sendiri.

Yoongi membuka matanya lebar-lebar melihat sesuatu yang terselip di pintu lokernya bagian atas, yang sedari tadi luput dari pandangannya.

Yoongi menarik tasnya yang tersangkut, dan mengambil sebuah amplop berwarna ungu yang dia temukan dan membukanya.

 _"jangan memasang wajah aroganmu terus, manis di wajahmu akan hilang"_

Yoongi menautkan alisnya saat membaca tulisan di secarik kertas di dalam amplop.

"siapa peduli" ujar Yoongi cuek yang kemudian memasukkan kembali kertas itu ke dalam amplop dan melihat sekeliling untuk melihat mungkin saja orang yang menulis surat itu ada disana, tapi nyatanya nihil. Yoongi memandangi amplop di tangannya, dan tidak berniat untuk membuang amplop itu, padahal tempat sampah terus menatapnya dari sudut ruangan, menawarkan diri dengan sukarela untuk diisi oleh sesuatu yang Yoongi pegang.

Tapi nyatanya?

Yoongi memasukkan amplop itu ke dalam saku seragamnya, dan berjalan dengan cepat keluar ruangan. Tidak lupa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada tempat sampah yang masih menatapnya seolah merayu Yoongi untuk mengisinya.

.

"ayo pulang!" ujar seorang namja tinggi sambil merangkul temannya yang bertubuh lebih kecil.

"temani aku ke kantin dulu, Taehyung ah~" ujar namja yang bertubuh kecil dengan wajah lesu.

"ya~ Park Jimin~ ada apa dengan wajahmu? Hei, apa kau ketahuan menonton video yadong tadi di kelas? Apa-"

PLOK!

Namja bernama Park Jimin memukul kepala temannya yang lebih tinggi –Taehyung¬- tepat di kepala.

"berhenti berbicara mesum dan cepat temani aku ke kantin! Aku lapar!" Jimin memberikan deathglare kepada Taehyung dan meninggalkannya dengan jalan lebih cepat.

Taehyung hanya meringis dan mengikuti Jimin di belakang sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"apa yang salah?"

"KIM TAE-"

"arasseo!"

Taehyung mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Jimin dan berjalan beriringan menuju kantin, sebelum sahabat sejatinya ini berteriak lagi.

.

Di perpustaakn sekolah, tepatnya di sudut ruangan, dua orang namja sedang duduk berhadapan, lengkap dengan buku dan peralatan tulisnya di meja. Beberapa buku juga ada di hadapan mereka berdua.

Kim Namjoon dan Jung Hoseok.

Kalian mengira mereka sedang belajar?

Hemmmm...

"4log 8 + 27log 9" gumam salah satu dari mereka sambil tangannya terus menulis di buku yang ada di hadapannya.

"—tulisanmu jelek sekali, Namjoon ah~ aku sulit membacanya" lanjutnya.

"Ya! Kau ini sudah dikasih enak tinggal menyalin, masih saja protes! Cepat selesaikan atau aku ambil bukuku!" ujar namja di hadapannya yang bernama Namjoon, yang sedaritadi asik dengan handphone dan headset yang terpasang rapi di telinganya. Entah apa yang sedang di tontonnya, Hoseok tidak peduli, yang penting dia bisa menyalin jawaban matematika yang ditugaskan oleh gurunya.

Beruntung sekali dia memiliki sahabat pintar seperti Namjoon.

"Yoongi benar-benar pulang?" tanya Namjoon tiba-tiba.

Hoseok hanya mengangkat bahunya dan terus melanjutkan menyalin jawaban dari buku Namjoon.

"Ah, pasti Yoongi marah karena kita tadi mengganggunya. Kau sih, sudah tahu Yoongi galak seperti itu, masih saja mengganggunya, kalau begini kan kita juga yang akan kena masa-"

"Ya, Kim Namjoon! Kau bawel sekali, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi mengerjakannya! Ini dikumpulkan besok kan, Namjoon? Jadi aku harap kau diam sedikit saja" ujar Hoseok santai setelah memotong ucapan Namjoon.

"mengerjakan apa? Kau menyalin jawabanku, Jung Hoseok!" Namjoon meninggikan suaranya, dan berhasil membuat semua mata yang ada di perpustakaan tertuju pada mereka berdua.

.

SRENG!

SRENG!

Suara sendok yang beradu dengan mangkuk terdengar sangat berisik di meja Jimin dan Taehyung. Mereka sedang makan bersama di kantin sekarang.

"Ya! Kim Taehyung! Itu minumku!" ujar Jimin kesal sambil memukul tangan Taehyung yang sudah memegang gelas minuman milik Jimin menggunakan sendok.

"siapa peduli—" jawab Taehyung santai dan langsung meneguk minuman milik Jimin.

Jimin hanya menggerutu melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang aneh itu, dan langsung membuang wajahnya ke arah samping, melihat sosok yang sangat dia tahu.

Jimin menyenggol tangan Taehyung yang masih meneguk minumannya.

"Ya, Taehyung ah! Ada Jungkook!" ujar Jimin lirih, tetapi masih bisa didengar Taehyung.

Taehyung membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar ucapan Jimin dan matanya melirik ke arah samping, melihat seseorang yang bernama Jungkook berjalan membawa makanannya seorang diri.

"Hoeks, Kim Taehyung, kau jorok sekali!" kali ini Jimin benar-benar memukul kepala Taehyung menggunakan sendok makannya, karena melihat air yang terus masuk ke dalam mulut Taehyung tetapi namja aneh itu tidak menelannya. Alhasil air itu keluar dari mulutnya dan mengucur ke bawah membasahi seragam sekolahnya.

"Aish, basah!" ujar Taehyung sambil meletakkan gelas Jimin di hadapannya.

Seseorang bernama Jungkook mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Dia menoleh dan melihat keadaan Taehyung yang...

"jangan hiraukan dia, dia memang seperti itu" Jimin membuka suara ketika melihat Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan anehnya. Membuat Taehyung ikut menoleh ke arah Jungkook yang duduk di meja sebelahnya.

Jungkook mengangguk sambil tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Jimin.

Dan demi apapun, Taehyung hanya bisa terdiam dan membuka mulutnya tanpa sadar ketika melihat Jungkook tersenyum manis seperti itu.

Jimin yang melihat 'penyakit' sahabatnya muncul langsung menghabiskan makannya, dan langsung mengajak Taehyung berdiri, menariknya keluar dari kantin dengan tergesa-gesa, tanpa menyadari sebuah tatapan dari sepasang mata indah terus mengamati sampai mereka menghilang dari kantin.

.

Keesokan paginya...

"Selamat pagi, Min Yoongi~"

Suara sapaan dari seseorang yang sangat dia kenal –Namjoon- membuat Yoongi melirik malas dan melanjutkan langkahnya melewati koridor sekolah.

"kau menyapa atau mengejek?" tanya Yoongi dingin sambil membelokkan langkah kakinya masuk ke ruang loker.

Mengejek?

Kenapa Yoongi bertanya demikian?

Yah, bukan sebuah rahasia lagi kalau seorang Min Yoongi sangat terkenal dengan tidur hibernasi dan kemalasan untuk bergerak, terutama saat bangun dari hibernasinya.

Itulah yang menyebabkan dirinya sering datang terlambat ke sekolah.

"ya! Pagi-pagi sudah sensitif. Omong-omong, sudah mengerjakan tugas matematika? Pelajaran pertama loh~"

Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya setelah berdiri di depan lokernya.

Bukan. Bukan karena ucapan Namjoon yang membuatnya teringat dengan tugas matematika, melainkan...

SRET!

Yoongi menarik sebuah amplop yang diselipkan di pintu lokernya, dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam saku seragam, tanpa berniat membukanya.

"Ya! Min Yoongi, aku bicara padamu" ujar Namjoon sambil mengeluarkan isi tasnya termasuk buku pelajarannya untuk ditata ulang.

Yoongi menoleh seketika, dan menjulurkan tangan ke arah Namjoon.

"wae?" tanya Namjoon polos.

Dengan tatapan malas, Yoongi melihat tumpukkan buku pelajaran di tangan Namjoon, dan melihat buku matematika yang terletak paling atas. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, tangannya langsung mengambil buku Namjoon dan meninggalkan Namjoon di ruang loker, membuat Namjoon geleng-geleng melihat sikap sahabatnya itu.

"tidak Hoseok, tidak Yoongi, sama saja~ kalau bukan sahabat sudah aku—"

"APA?!" suara ketus Yoongi yang berjarak tidak jauh darinya membuat Namjoon menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, dan dengan cepat menutup lokernya.

.

Jimin berdiri di depan kelasnya, menyandarkan punggunya di dinding kelas sambil melihat ke arah lapangan yang belum begitu ramai, sambil mulutnya menyedot susu kotak.

Supaya tinggi? –oh mungkin.

"dududududu~" Jimin menoleh saat melihat sahabatnya... siapa lagi kalau bukan si alien Taehyung berjalan melewatinya begitu saja tanpa menyapa atau meliriknya.

Jimin memutar kedua bola matanya malas dan meremukkan kotak susu yang ada di tangannya, melempar tepat ke kepala Taehyung dari belakang.

Taehyung langsung memutar tubuhnya dengan slow motion dan dengan ekspresi yang di dramatisir.

"oh? Jim? Kau disana sejak tadi? Aku tidak melihatmu" ujarnya cuek dan langsung melangkah dengan cepat masuk ke kelasnya sebelum sahabatnya menendang bokongnya seperti biasa.

Beginilah Taehyung. Seringkali berpura-pura tidak melihat Jimin karena tubuh Jimin yang memang lebih pendek dari matanya. Dan kali ini hanya dibalas seringaian dari bibir Jimin.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Jimin berbicara dengan nada yang sedikit berteriak-

"selamat pagi, Jungkook~"

Mendengar Jimin menyebut nama Jungkook, Taehyung langsung berlari keluar dan menghampiri Jimin dengan wajah polosnya.

"Dimana Jungkook? Aku ingin melihatnya disaat pagi hari seperti ini. Di udara yang sangat sejuk seperti ini, ingin menyapa dan mengajaknya bicara banyak hal~ oooh pasti wajahnya sangat bersinar dan, hei! Coba kau dengar Jimin, suara angin di pagi hari seperti ini seperti suara desahan anak gadis yang membuat harimu bersemangat, Jim" ujar Taehyung panjang lebar, membuat Jimin mual seketika.

"kau bicara apa? Jungkook? Pagi hari? Angin? Desahan? Kau sehat, Taehyung?" Jimin melangkah melewati Taehyung dan terdiam ketika sampai di depan pintu kelasnya, karena matanya melihat ke satu arah.

Tangga.

Tangga yang menjadi pembatas antar kelas.

Jimin melihat sesuatu disana –atau mungkin seseorang-

Taehyung kembali memutar tubuhnya ketika menyadari Jimin sudah tidak berada di hadapannya.

"ya! Dimana Jungkook?" tanya Taehyung kesal, membuat Jimin mengerjapkan matanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Taehyung.

"pergilah ke kelasnya. Mungkin dia disana" jawab Jimin enteng dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas.

Ya. Jimin berbohong telah menyapa Jungkook tadi. Karena Taehyung sangat terobsesi dengan adik kelas yang terlihat manly, imut, manis dan cantik secara bersamaan itu.

.

Yoongi menatap ke arah papan tulis dan mendengarkan ucapan gurunya saat menerangkan sebuah teori yang membuat perutnya mual.

Yoongi melirik ke sekeliling kelas, semua teman satu kelasnya fokus mendengarkan teori baru yang dilontarkan oleh guru mereka, tidak terkecuali dua sahabatnya, Namjoon dan Hoseok, yang duduk sejajar dengan dirinya. Beberapa kali mata Yoongi bertemu dengan Hoseok yang juga terlihat jengah dengan keadaan ini, berbeda dengan Namjoon yang sangat fokus dan beberapa kali mencatat hal penting yang baru saja dia dapatkan dari guru.

Yoongi mencoret-coret bukunya dengan kata-kata yang.. bahkan dia sendiripun tidak mengerti maksud dari tulisannya, sampai tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan sebuah amplop yang kembali dia dapatkan di lokernya.

Diam-diam Yoongi mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari saku seragamnya, dan matanya sesekali melirik sang guru yang masih sibuk dengan teori yang dibicarakan.

 _"selamat pagi~ jangan lupa berikan senyuman terindahmu pagi ini. Aku menunggu senyuman_ _itu~"_

Yoongi mencibir setelah membaca tulisan yang ada di dalam amplop itu dalam hati.

Diam-diam, Hoseok memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yoongi dari arah kursinya dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak.

Yoongi kembali menoleh dan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan kelasnya, sambil bertanya tentang siapa orang yang sangat rajin mengirim surat kepadanya dan selalu diselipkan di pintu lokernya.

Yoongi memang orang yang cuek dan tidak peduli, apalagi untuk hal seperti ini. Tapi entahlah, dia penasaran juga tentang orang yang seringkali mengaku sebagai penggemar rahasianya.

Ya. Bukan sekali dua kali ini Yoongi mendapat surat yang dimasukkan ke dalam amplop, tapi sering, bahkan hampir setiap hari.

Catat.

Hampir setiap hari.

Yoongi melirik Namjoon yang masih fokus dengan catatannya—

"tidak. Tulisan Namjoon jelek. Ini bukan tulisannya" gumam Yoongi.

Hoseok.

Yoongi melirik Hoseok dan lagi-lagi mata mereka bertemu.

Hoseok terus melihat ke arah Yoongi dan seolah bertanya "wae?" dan langsung dijawab gelengan dari Yoongi.

"Hoseok? Tulisan Hoseok rapi, tulisan di surat ini juga rapi. ah mwoya?! Kenapa aku bisa berpikiran kesana?!" Yoongi memukul kepalanya sendiri menggunakan pulpen yang ada di tangannya.

Sejujurnya, Yoongi memang menaruh simpatik terhadap sahabatnya yang satu itu, Hoseok. Kenapa? Karena sosok Hoseok yang menurutnya sangat menarik. Sifat kebaikan hatinya yang sangat alami, selalu ada disaat dirinya sedang berada di dalam kesusahan, orang yang pertama datang ketika Yoongi merasa membutuhkan seseorang.

Dan entah kenapa, Yoongi diam-diam berharap jika surat itu adalah tulisan tangan Hoseok.

.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sekitar 10 menit yang lalu. Tetapi dua sejoli yang bersahabat sejak sekolah dasar itu baru pergi ke kantin dan memesan makanan.

Jimin dan Taehyung. Yang tidak pernah terpisahkan oleh apapun, bahkan jika Hiroshima dan Nagasaki kembali di bom dengan ledakan yang beratus kali lipat, mereka tidak akan terpisahkan.

Kenapa?

Karena mereka tidak tinggal di Jepang.

"makan dimana Jim? Tanya Taehyung santai sambil melihat sekeliling yang ramai.

Jiminpun ikut mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan melihat sebuah meja dengan 4 kursi kosong yang saling berhadapan. Dan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung, Jimin melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja tersebut.

Taehyung hanya mencibir melihat Jimin, tetapi dia tetap mengikuti kemauan sahabatnya ini.

Jimin dan Taehyung merunduk sambil tersenyum kepada tiga orang kakak kelas yang duduk di samping mereka. Tapi hanya dua yang membalas merunduk kepada Jimin dan Taehyung, sedangkan yang satu hanya melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan datarnya.

Tanpa mempermasalahkan hal itu, Jimin dan Taehyung langsung duduk berhadapan dan mulai memakan makanan mereka dengan tenang –mungkin karena ada sunbaenya.

"jadi kau dapat surat lagi, Yoongi ya?" pertanyaan dari sunbae yang duduk di sebelah Jimin membuat dirinya dan Taehyung saling beradu tatap.

"ah sudah tidak terhitung jumlahnya. Bahkan aku sudah malas untuk mengambil surat-surat tidak jelas itu" ujar seseorang yang sejak tadi diam dengan wajah datarnya, Yoongi.

"yasudah buang saja surat-surat itu" ucap orang yang duduk di samping Taehyung dengan santai dan mengaduk minuman di hadapannya.

"aniya, Hoseok ah~ aku ingin tahu dulu siapa orang itu, dan ingin aku lempar semua surat-surat yang selama ini aku terima di hadapan wajahnya. Aku rasa dia akan berhenti mengirimi aku surat lagi" ujar Yoongi malas.

Jimin dan Taehyung kembali beradu tatap setelah mendengar pernyataan Yoongi.

"kejam sekali-" Namjoon yang duduk di samping Jimin bergidik ngeri.

"—kenapa tidak kau balas surat itu saja? Tanya siapa dia, pasti dia akan mengaku" lanjut Namjoon sambil melihat Yoongi dan Hoseok bergantian seolah meminta pengakuan bahwa idenya yang terbaik.

Hoseok yang bersiap memakan mie di hadapannya menggunakan sumpit, langsung terdiam saat Yoongi dengan cepat mengambil sumpitnya dan melayangkan ke kepala Namjoon.

"cara bodoh apa itu? Jangan harap aku akan melakukannya-"

"permisi, boleh aku bergabung disini? tidak ada kursi yang kosong lagi"

Suara yang lembut dan terdengar manis menghentikan keributan Yoongi dan Namjoon, membuat mereka berlima –bersama Hoseok, Jimin dan Taehyung- menoleh bersamaan ke samping Taehyung.

Ya. Suara itu berasal dari samping Taehyung.

"ne~" ujar Hoseok dengan senyum terbaiknya, sedang yang lain hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul.

Terkecuali Yoongi. Ya, tidak perlu dijelaskan lebih lanjut tentang wajah datarnya yang selalu dia perlihatkan.

Taehyung terus menatap orang yang sekarang sudah duduk di sampingnya dan bersiap menyantap makanan di hadapannya, bahkan dia tidak sadar jika Jimin menendang kakinya di bawah meja.

Jungkook.

Dialah orang yang baru saja datang dan duduk di sebelah Taehyung, membuat Taehyung seolah kehilangan kesadarannya, merasakan orang yang selama ini menjadikan dirinya terobsesi, sekarang duduk di sebelahnya untuk makan.

Oh!

 _'Taehyung ah~ tolong jangan perlihatkan ke-idiotanmu~'_ Jimin hanya bisa berteriak dalam hatinya.

Taehyung baru tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar sedikit kegaduhan di kantin. Mereka semua saling berbisik satu sama lain ketika ada seorang namja tinggi dengan wajah tampannya memasuki kantin.

Hoseok menyenggol tangan Yoongi dan Namjoon bersamaan dan tersenyum sambil melihat ke arah siswa tampan yang melangkahkan kakinya ke meja mereka.

"waaaaa~ siapa ini? Aku bahkan sudah tidak mengenalinya lagi~" ujar Namjoon ketika melihat namja tampan itu sudah berdiri di samping Yoongi, dan merangkulnya sambil tersenyum.

Jimin dan Taehyung ikut melihat ke arah namja tampan yang menurut mereka sekarang semakin tampan setelah cukup lama tidak melihatnya.

"apa-apaan kalian! Hei ayo ke tempat biasa~ aku merindukan kalian~" ujar namja itu sambil tersenyum lebar dan mengajak tiga orang yang ada di sana untuk mengikutinya.

"dia siapa? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya" gumam Jungkook pelan setelah empat orang disana pergi meninggalkan meja yang sama dengannya.

Taehyung menoleh mendengar gumamam Jungkook, dan lagi-lagi dia hanya terdiam melihat wajah Jungkook yang menurutnya manis.

"I-Itu... S-Seok-" Taehyung bicara terbata saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Jungkook.

Membuat Jimin menendang tulang kering Taehyung di bawah meja supaya sahabatnya bicara dengan benar.

"Seokjin sunbae. Dulu dia sekolah disini tapi hanya satu tahun, lalu pindah sekolah ke luar negeri" ujar Taehyung cepat, dan rasanya Taehyung ingin menggigit seseorang yang sekarang sedang mengangguk sambil menggembungkan pipinya di depan wajahnya.

"ah pantas aku tidak pernah melihatnya~ baiklah aku sudah selesai makan, aku pergi duluan ne, sunbae" pamir Jungkook sambil berdiri dan merunduk hormat kepada Jimin dan Taehyung yang merupakan kakak kelasnya satu tingkat, yang dibalas dengan senyuman dari Jimin dan Taehyung.

"oh tuhan, kau seperti orang bodoh, Tae! Serius!" ujar Jimin setelah Jungkook menghilang dari kantin.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum lebar sambil mengacak rambutnya, frustasi.

"selalu terlihat seperti orang bodoh di hadapan Jungkook. Bagaimana mau mendekatinya" dengan santainya Jimin berbicara, membuat Taehyung memajukan bibirnya, dan langsung menegapkan tubuhnya, menyilangkan tangannya di atas meja, menatap Jimin serius.

"ya! Kau dengar tadi? Yoongi sunbae mendapat surat? Dan dia bilang sudah tidak terhitung?" Taehyung menautkan alisnya sambil berpikir tentang siapa yang mengirimkan surat kepada Yoongi.

Jimin ikut memutar kedua bola matanya dan mengetukkan jarinya di meja.

"mungkin fansnya?" Jimin menatap Taehyung yang masih asik dengan kegiatan berpikirnya.

"hemmmmm-" Taehyung tiba-tiba mengangkat sebelah bibirnya dan memberikan seringaian kepada Jimin.

"-kau kalah start, Park Jimin~" ujar Taehyung dengan nada mengejek, membuat Jimin terdiam dan memajukan bibirnya.

* * *

-TBC-

Jangan lupa review ya^^


	2. Chapter 2

**BOY IN LUV**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Jadi, hyung mau kembali sekolah disini? serius hyung?" ujar Namjoon membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya saat Seokjin berkata bahwa dia akan kembali sekolah disana, bersama dengan ketiga sahabat baiknya.

Sekarang, mereka sedang di taman belakang sekolah. Seokjin dan Yoongi duduk di kursi, sedang Namjoon dan Hoseok duduk di bawah menghadap Seokjin dan Yoongi sambil menyilangkan kaki mereka.

"Ya. Tanggung memang, mengingat masa sekolah tinggal beberapa bulan, kan? Tapi apa mau dikata, Appa dipindah tugaskan kembali di sini, jadi aku langsung menyebut sekolah ini sebagai tempatku bersekolah lagi" ujar Seokjin tenang.

"pasti karena hyung merindukan kita kan? Terutama aku" tanya Hoseok dengan nada dibuat-buat dan menaik turunkan kedua alisnya, membuat Seokjin tertawa setelahnya. Berbeda dengan Namjoon dan Yoongi yang bersiap ingin meninju sahabat mereka karena mendengar ucapannya.

Mereka sangat bersahabat memang sejak menjadi siswa di sekolah ini. Mereka saling mengenal sejak masa pendaftaran sekolah. Hari-hari mereka di tingkat pertama dulu, sama seperti anak-anak yang lainnya. Pernah dihukum karena datang terlambat, pernah ditugaskan membersihkan toilet karena tidak beratribut lengkap saat ucapara berlangsung, atau berlari mengelilingi lapangan karena lupa mengerjakan tugas sekolah, atau sekedar karena mereka berisik di kelas.

Begitulah mereka di tingkat pertama dulu.

Seokjin yang paling tua diantara mereka, seringkali dijadikan sebagai panutan, walaupun tidak selalu apa yang diajarkan Seokjin adalah benar. Tapi anehnya, Yoongi, Namjoon dan Hoseok tetap mau mengikuti dirinya –meskipun tidak jarang Seokjin beradu argumen dengan Yoongi karena sifat Yoongi yang memang sangat berbeda.

Tapi persahabatan mereka hanya berjalan selama mereka satu tahun lebih. Saat mereka berada di tingkat kedua dan itu baru berjalan beberapa bulan, Seokjin harus pindah sekolah karena Ayahnya yang ditugaskan bekerja di luar negeri. Dan ketiga sahabatnya mau tidak mau merelakan Seokjin pergi.

Sejak tidak ada Seokjin, ketiga sahabatnya berjanji pada diri mereka sendiri –dan pada Seokjin- untuk menjadi siswa yang baik, tidak lagi membuat masalah, tidak lagi harus dihukum, dan mereka benar-benar menjalankan semuanya dengan baik. Terkecuali Yoongi yang memang sejak awal sudah memiliki sifat yang tidak bisa dirubah, tetap melakukan apapun dengan semaunya sendiri, sampai membuat Namjoon dan Hoseok kewalahan menghadapinya terkadang.

"sekarang aku akan kembali bersekolah disini lagi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan pertama-" tanya Seokjin terputus karena melihat tangan Namjoon dan Hoseok terangkat.

Namjoon menunjuk Yoongi dan dengan tatapan yang tajam, Hoseok pun demikian.

"hyung. Tolong urus manusia satu itu" ujar Namjoon dan Hoseok berbarengan, membuat sang tersangka –Yoongi- menautkan alisnya dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

.

Saat pulang sekolah, Jimin dan Taehyung mengobrol di ruang loker yang sepi. Mereka membereskan barang-barang mereka dan mengganti seragam mereka untuk bersiap bermain futsal bersama teman lainnya di lapangan sekolah.

"lawan siapa kita hari ini?" tanya Taehyuung sambil melepas baju seragamnya, menggantinya dengan pakaian futsal kebanggan sekolah.

Ya. Taehyung dan Jimin tergabung dalam tim futsal perwakilan sekolahnya.

"sepertinya masih sama. Tim yang kita kalahkan 2minggu yang lalu" jawab Jimin sambil melesakkan seragam sekolahnya ke dalam tas.

Taehyung hanya ber-"oh" ria dan menutup lokernya saat selesai mengganti semua pakaiannya. "—ayo, Jim" Taehyung jalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Jimin yang masih mengikat tali sepatunya.

Keadaan lapangan sudah agak ramai. Taehyung yang datang lebih dulu langsung bergabung dengan anggota tim yang lain, dan juga pelatih mereka, sambil meunggu tim yang akan dijadikan lawan.

Lalu Jimin?

Jimin tiba beberapa menit setelah Taehyung tiba, dan melihat tim yang dijadikan lawan berkumpul di sudut lapangan, berseberangan dengan timnya.

Jimin melihat sekeliling lapangan, memperhatikan siswa-siswa yang berkumpul disana. Padahal ini hanya latihan biasa, bukan pertandingan, tapi kenapa yang menonton banyak sekali. Jimin hanya bisa bertanya dalam hatinya.

Jimin menyeringai ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu, dan langsung menghampiri Taehyung yang sedang melakukan pemanasan.

"Tae!" Jimin berdiri di hadapan Taehyung dan melihat Taehyung, masih dengan seringaiannya.

"wae?" Taehyung tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya, dan hanya melirik singkat ke Jimin.

"kalau Jungkook ada disini, bagaimana?" tanya Jimin lirih, membuat Taehyung yang sedang berposisi split(?) terjatuh, dan menjadi bahan tertawa orang yang ada di sekitar mereka berdua sekarang, termasuk Jimin yang sedang sibuk memakai bandana di kepalanya untuk menahan rambutnya agar tidak menutupi kening.

Taehyung langsung berdiri dan memukul kepala Jimin karena orang yang mengaku sebagai sahabatnya itu tidak membantunya berdiri, malah tertawa melihatnya terjatuh seperti tadi.

Taehyung langsung bersikap cuek seolah tidak terjadi apapun, dan mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah siswa yang menonton, mencari sosok Jungkook yang dibilang Jimin.

"aku rasa dia tidak akan datang, Jim. Toh beberapa kali kita latihan bahkan bertanding, aku tidak pernah melihatnya ada di kursi penonton. Mungkin dia tidak menyukai futsal" jawab Taehyung yang tidak menemukan sosok adik kelas –manis- pujaan hatinya di sana.

"Loh, aku tidak bilang dia ada disini melihatmu bermain, tapi-" ucapan Jimin terputus saat ada suara lain menginterupsinya.

"lihat. Itu yang aku bicarakan kemarin. Dia lumayan hebat dalam bermain futsal" ujar salah satu teman satu timnya yang sedang mengobrol dengan temannya yang lain di samping Jimin, dan melihat ke arah seberang mereka, membuat Jimin dan Taehyung mengikuti arah pandangan teman satu timnya itu.

Taehyung terdiam dan membuka mulutnya lagi-lagi tanpa sadar setelah melihat seseorang yang dia sangat tahu betul siapa, sedang berlari kecil di seberang sana, dan yang membuat Taehyung lebih syok adalah ketika dia melihat orang itu memakai pakaian futsal juga, sama sepertinya, hanya berbeda warna.

Dan Taehyung baru menyadari satu hal, bahwa lawannya hari ini adalah tim kelas satu.

Jimin mendekat ke arah Taehyung dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sahabatnya yang lebih tinggi itu –bahkan Jimin harus berjinjit untuk bisa mencapai telinga Taehyung.

"siap untuk melawan Jungkook hari ini?"

.

"kau serius tidak mau langsung pulang, Yoongi?" Hoseok merangkul bahu Yoongi sambil berjalan di koridor sekolah.

"kalau kau mau pulang, pulanglah. Aku ingin menonton futsal" ujar Yoongi santai tanpa melirik Hoseok.

"hei~~ sejak kapan kau suka menonton futsal? Bukankah biasanya kau selalu langsung pulang supaya bisa menjalankan ritual tidur panjangmu?" lanjut Namjoon yang datang entah darimana.

"kalian berisik. Kalau mau pulang, pulang saja berdua. Aku ke lapangan dulu" Yoongi langsung melangkah cepat meninggalkan Namjoon dan Hoseok, dan langsung mencari posisi yang bagus untuk menonton.

Namjoon dan Hoseok saling pandang, dan mengangkat kedua bahu mereka bersamaan.

"kita ke rumah Seokjin hyung saja, bagaimana?" usul Hoseok yang langsung diiyakan oleh Namjoon.

Seokjin belum mulai sekolah memang, tadi siang menemui sahabat-sahabatnya hanya sedang berkunjung dan melakukan pendaftaran ulang.

Yoongi duduk di sebuah kursi tepat di sudut lapangan dan melihat ke arah lapangan karena permainan sudah dimulai.

Ya.

Benar apa yang diucapkan Namjoon.

Yoongi tidak suka menonton futsal, atau apapun yang berkaitan dengan futsal.

Tapi, kenapa dia bisa duduk manis disana dan menonton permainan itu?

 _"bisakah pergi ke lapangan untuk menonton futsal? Aku ada di sana"_

Yoongi mengingat apa isi surat yang dia temukan saat pulang sekolah tadi, masih sama, di pintu lokernya bagian atas.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan isi surat itu. Karena awalnya dia berharap surat itu adalah tulisan tangan Hoseok, tetapi nyatanya Hoseok saja menolak untuk menonton futsal, jadi mana mungkin dia yang menulis.

Sedang asik dalam lamunannya, Yoongi dikagetkan dengan riuhnya siswa karena tim kelas dua berhasil mencetak satu buah gol. Yoongi melihat ke arah orang yang baru saja mencetak gol, dan melihat nama di belakang kaus futsalnya bertuliskan—

"Park Jimin"

Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya ke pemain-pemain lain di lapangan itu, melihat satu persatu pemain tim kelas satu, kembali melihat anggota tim kelas dua, dan memberikan sebuah senyum "mengejek" ketika matanya berhasil menangkap seseorang yang juga bermain di sana dan sedang menatapnya.

Sedangkan orang yang diberikan senyuman itu hanya mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya sambil menatap ke arah Yoongi sambil mengatur napasnya.

.

Keesokkan harinya...

Yoongi sengaja masuk ke ruang loker, padahal tidak ada barang yang harus diambil atau diletakkan disana. Dia hanya penasaran dan semakin penasaran dengan si pengirim surat.

Dan saat kakinya melangkah mendekat ke arah lokernya, dia langsung memutar bola matanya malas ketika melihat sebuah amplop berwarna putih di pintu lokernya bagian atas –seperti biasa, hanya berbeda warna amplopnya.

Sebelum tiba di depan lokernya, Yoongi sudah dibuat tersentak karena kemunculan Seokjin yang tiba-tiba di depan dirinya, melompat dari celah loker disana.

"hello Min Yoongi~" ujar Seokjin riang sambil mencubit pipi Yoongi yang memang tembam.

"aku kira kau hantu hyung" Yoongi tidak menunjukkan ekspresi sama sekali, dan melanjutkan jalannya ke arah loker miliknya.

"wait-" Seokjin kembali melompat sampai dirinya tiba di depan loker Yoongi lebih dulu, dan langsung menarik amplop yang terselip di sana.

Sedangkan Yoongi?

Diam dan tidak berbuat apapun. Karena memang nyatanya dia tidak begitu peduli dengan surat itu –walaupun sebenarnya penasaran.

"terimakasih?" gumam Seokjin sambil membaca surat yang ada di dalam amplop.

"siapa, Yoon? Dan terimakasih untuk apa? Kau memiliki kekasih? Dan kau tidak memberitahuku? Yaampun, Yoongi" rentetan ucapan Seokjin hanya dibalas dengan wajah datar Yoongi –seperti biasa.

"kekasih apa? Aku saja tidak tahu siapa yang memberiku surat-surat itu" ujar Yoongi santai sambil mengambil amplop yang Seokjin pegang di tangannya.

"surat-surat? Bukan hanya hari ini?" tanya Seokjin menyelidik.

"setiap hari hyung. Bahkan terkadang sehari 3kali seperti yang tertulis di resep dokter" Yoongi memasukkan amplop itu ke saku seragamnya, karena Seokjin sudah membacakan isinya tadi, jadi Yoongi tidak perlu membukanya.

"wah! Kau diam-diam memiliki penggemar? Siapa dia? Aku lihat adik-adik kelas banyak yang imut, Yoon!" Seokjin kembali bicara panjang lebar membuat Yoongi malas mendengarnya.

"kalau begitu hyung cari saja adik kelas yang imut untuk dikencani" Yoongi memutar tubuhnya dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan Seokjin yang masih berdiri di sana, berpikir tentang siapa yang mengirimkan surat kepada Yoongi.

.

Taehyung sedang mengacak rambutnya frustasi di kursinya. Entahlah apa yang menyebabkan dirinya uring-uringan pagi ini. Teman-teman satu kelasnya hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan datar, seolah sudah biasa melihat teman satu kelasnya itu bersikap aneh.

Hingga Jimin yang baru saja melangkah masuk ke kelas langsung memutar tubuhnya untuk kembali keluar kelas begitu melihat tingkah Taehyung.

"JIMIIIIIN~" Taehyung memanggil Jimin sedikit berteriak dan berlari menyusul sahabatnya keluar kelas.

"kau siapa? Aku tidak mengenalmu" ujar Jimin setelah dirinya dan Taehyung menjadi pusat perhatian di depan kelasnya.

Mendengar ucapan sahabatnya, Taehyung langsung memukul kepala Jimin dengan kuat, membuat Jimin meringis dan memegangi kepalanya.

"kau ini kenapa sih?" ujar Jimin sedikit membentak, dan hanya dibalas cengiran khas Taehyung.

"Jim~ kemarin aku merebut bola dari Jungkook~ aku merasa seperti pria yang egois, tidak membiarkan dia menggiring bola, aku menyesal~"

Kini keadaan berbalik, Jimin menjambak rambut Taehyung, tidak terlalu kuat memang, karena biar bagaimanapun Jimin sangat menyayangi sahabat anehnya ini.

"kau bodoh atau apa? Saat di lapangan ya harus seperti itu" Jimin benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"aku bisa gila Jim, kalau harus terus bertanding dengan Jungkook~ bagaimana ini, Jim~" kini Taehyung menyendarkan kepalanya di bahu Jimin dengan ekspresi wajah sedihnya, dan Jimin hanya menarik napas dalam-dalam menghadapi Taehyung.

"sunbaenim~ selamat atas kemenangannya kemarin, permainan sunbae sangat bagus"

Suara itu...

Taehyung langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat siapa yang baru saja bicara.

Jimin melirik Taehyung dan langsung tersenyum pada namja yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"permainanmu juga bagus kemarin, dan kau berhasil mencetak satu gol, sama sepertiku!" ujar Jimin ceria.

"—Aku Jimin. Ah, ini sahabatku, Taehyung, yang kemarin mencetak 3 gol, keren kan? Kau mau memberikan ucapan selamat padanya? Kalau begitu aku masuk ke dalam kelas saja ya, kalian mengobrol lah dengan akrab, bye~" Jimin berbicara dengan cepat dan langsung berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Taehyung yang sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan...

JUNG-

-KOOK

 _"Park Jimin bodoh! Sudah tahu aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar kalau ada Jungkook, sekarang dengan seenak jidatnya dia meninggalkan aku berdua dengan Jungkook! Terkutuk kau, Park Jimin!"_ Taehyung mengumpat dalam hatinya setelah Jimin benar-benar masuk ke dalam kelas.

"sunbaenim... kau baik-baik saja?" Jungkook membuka suara ketika melihat namja di hadapannya diam dan menunduk.

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum –sedikit dipaksakan memang-.

"A-aku...baik-baik saja" Taehyung tertawa lebar menunjukkan deretan giginya pada Jungkook yang terus menatapnya.

"Ah, Taehyung sunbae.. permainanmu sangat keren kemarin. Rasanya aku ingin belajar banyak dari dirimu" Jungkook mengacungkan jempolnya di depan wajahnya sambil tersenyum.

Taehyung tersenyum ketika mendengar Jungkook menyebut namanya. Dan dia merasakan sekarang wajahnya memanas dan pasti memerah. Taehyung harus bersikap biasa dan berusaha menahannya karena dia tidak ingin terlihat seperti orang bodoh lagi dihadapan Jungkook seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"ah kau juga bermain dengan baik, strategimu bagus kemarin. Bisa saja kalau kita saling berbagi informasi" jawab Taehyung, masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

"benarkah? Aku boleh belajar juga dari Taehyung sunbae?" ujar Jungkook dengan wajah berbinar, yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari Taehyung.

"gomawo sunbae~ saat ada audisi untuk masuk tim utama mewakili sekolah, aku akan berusaha supaya aku lolos dan bisa satu tim dengan sunbae!"

Taehyung memperhatikan wajah Jungkook yang sedang berbicara dengan semangat di hadapannya. Entah minpi apa yang Taehyung alami tadi malam, sehingga dia melihat seorang bidadari sedang tersenyum bersemangat di depan wajahnya.

Tanpa sadar, Taehyung menarik sudut bibirnya pelan, membuat untaian senyum yang lembut dan tulus dari dalam hatinya, sambil melihat wajah Jungkook.

DINGDONG (?)

Bel sekolah berbunyi beberapa kali menandakan jam pelajaran akan segeran dimulai, membuat Jungkook dan Taehyung terdiam sejenak.

"yasudah, aku kembali ke kelasku dulu ne, sunbae" pamit Jungkook sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar, membuat Taehyung ingin mencubit pipi Jungkook sekarang juga.

Baru saja Jungkook akan melangkah meninggalkan Taehyung—

"Jungkook ah!-"

.

"serius? Lalu?" Seokjin yang baru memulai sekolahnya hari ini, langsung ambil posisi duduk di sebelah Namjoon, dan Hoseok memilih duduk di belakang Yoongi. Tapi untuk sekarang, di pelajaran pertama yang kosong, Namjoon, Hoseok, dan Seokjin menggeser sedikit kursi mereka untuk berkumpul di dekat meja Yoongi.

"Aku bahkan pernah membaca salah satu suratnya, si pengagum rahasia Yoongi itu bilang _'aku suka melihatmu tertawa, kau sangat manis'_ " ujar Hoseok yang menirukan kalimat dari salah satu surat yang pernah Yoongi terima.

Ya.

Mereka sedang membicarakan tentang surat-surat yang diterima Yoongi selama ini kepada Seokjin –karena Seokjin juga yang penasaran dan memaksa mereka bercerita.

"waaaah~ Yoongi ya! Aku semakin penasaran siapa dia sebenarnya. Terlihat dari isi suratnya, dia sangat manis" Seokjin menumpu wajahnya dengan kedua tangan yang dia lipat di atas meja sambil tersenyum membayangkan betapa manisnya jika dia diperlakukan dengan seperti itu juga.

"bukan manis. Tapi pengecut-" Yoongi berbicara dengan nada ketus dan membuat ketiga sahabatnya membulatkan mata mereka sambil menatap Yoongi tajam.

"—kenapa? Aku benar kan? Kalau memang orang itu menyukaiku, bilang saja langsung. Kenapa harus berlagak seperti pengagum rahasia seperti itu. Toh aku juga tidak mempan dengan caranya—"

"kau ini bisa berpikir tentang perasaan orang lain atau tidak?" Seokjin memotong ucapan Yoongi, membuat Namjoon dan Hoseok menarik napas lega, mereka senang karena sekarang ada Seokjin yang bisa sedikit mengontrol sikap Yoongi.

"kau menyuruh orang lain menunjukkan rasa sukanya terhadapmu tapi sikapmu seperti itu, membuat orang takut mendekatimu. Belum apa-apa mungkin mereka sudah serasa akan diterkam olehmu, kau tau? Seharusnya kau bangga dengan orang yang setia mengirimimu surat itu, karena dia pasti sudah tahu bagaimana dirimu, bagaimana sikapmu, tapi dia masih dengan setianya mengirim surat setiap hari. Coba kau pikir, berapa uang yang dia habiskan untuk membeli kertas, amplop, dan waktu yang dia gunakan untuk menyelinap ke lokermu secara diam-diam, kalau aku jadi orang itu, aku sangat malas melakukannya karena kau sama sekali tidak peduli" ucapan Seokjin membuat Hoseok menganga dan mencerna secara perlahan.

Sedangkan Namjoon hanya bisa memandang kagum dengan sosok Seokjin yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya, sekarang berubah sangat jauh lebih baik.

Bagaimana dengan Yoongi?

"aku ke toilet dulu"

Hanya itu yang diucapkan Yoongi sebagai balasan dari ucapan Seokjin, membuat Seokjin menghela napas berat melihat tingkah Yoongi yang tidak pernah berubah sejak awal mereka bertemu.

Namjoon dan Hoseok hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan menenangkan Seokjin, sambil mata mereka melihat Yoongi melangkah keluar kelas dengan santainya.

.

Yoongi berjalan di koridor sekolahnya melewati setiap kelas, dan dia tidak tahu akan jalan kemana karena dia tidak benar-benar ingin ke toilet. Yoongi keluar dari kelas karena malas mendengar ucapan Seokjin yang panjang lebar.

Yoongi menuruni anak tangga yang menghubungkan antara kelas tiga dan kelas dua. Yoongi terus melangkahkan kakinya menuruni anak tangga di depannya sampai dia menginjak lantai barisan kelas dua. Entah kemana kakinya membawa, Yoongi memilih untuk mengikutinya saja. Toh pelajaran sedang kosong karena guru entah kemana, Yoongi tidak peduli akan hal itu.

Diam-diam Yoongi memikirkan apa yang tadi diucapkan oleh Seokjin di kelas. Sekeras apapun pemikiran Yoongi, dia pasti akan menoleransi dan berpikir ulang kalau Seokjin yang bicara.

Yoongi berjalan lurus kedepan dengan wajah yang sulit ditebak, sampai dia tiba di toilet yang berada di paling ujung. Yoongi memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam toilet itu dan membasuh wajahnya karena dia mulai merasa moodnya tidak baik.

Yoongi membasuh wajahnya dan menatap dirinya melalui cermin di sana.

"apa aku sebegitu menakutkannya?" gumam Yoongi kepada dirinya sendiri dan menyibakkan poni yang menutup dahinya, hingga dahinya terlihat polos tanpa sehelai rambut.

"aku harus bagaimana? Menjadi lembut? Itu bukan diriku—" gumamannya terputus ketika mendengar suara yang keluar dari tubuhnya bagian bawah(?)

"ya! Kenapa aku tiba-tiba sakit perut!" ujarnya sedikit kesal dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke sebuah bilik toilet yang ada disana, dan langsung menguncinya, untuk menyelesaikan panggilan alamnya(?)

.

Jimin melirik Taeyung yang sedang asik melihat ke arah ponselnya, bukan fokus mendengarkan penjelasan tentang rumus matematika yang gurunya sedang jelaskan di depan.

Merasa diperhatikan, Taehyung juga menoleh dan menatap Jimin, dan tersenyum lebar sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya kepada Jimin. Membuat Jimin mau tidak mau mendekat untuk melihat apa yang Taehyung tunjukkan di layar ponselnya.

Jimin membulatkan matanya setelah melihat nama 'Jungkook' lengkap beserta nomor ponselnya ada di layar ponsel sahabat anehnya. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, Jimin langsung meraih ponsel Taehyung dan diperhatikan baik-baik apakah Taehyung benar-benar memiliki kontak Jungkook atau tidak.

Dan Jimin langsung menoleh kembali menatap Taehyung tidak percaya, karena sahabatnya yang satu ini bisa meminta nomor ponsel Jungkook. Bahkan kemarin-kemarin ketika bertemu Jungkook, bahkan Taehyung lupa bagaimana cara bernafas –mungkin.

Dengan rasa tidak bersalah, Jimin menekan tombol pesan di samping nomor Jungkook, dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana.

Lagi-lagi tanpa rasa bersalah, Jimin menekan tombol send, dan dia mengembalikan ponsel itu kepada pemiliknya.

Jimin berdiri dari duduknya dan berpamitan untuk keluar kelas kepada guru, sebelum Taehyung mengetahui apa perbuatannya. Dan Jimin langsung berlari meninggalkan kelas saat itu juga.

.

Yoongi merasa sudah selesai dengan panggilan alamnya(?), dan berdiri untuk menyiram kloset, ketika sudah dipastikan klosetnya bersih, Yoongi memakai kembali celana seragamnya, dan sangat tidak sengaja dia menjatuhkan ponsel kesayangannya ke dalam lubang pembuangan kloset yang baru beberapa detik yang lalu didudukinya.

Ya. Yoongi memang memainkan ponselnya selama dia berada di dalam bilik toilet, dan sekarang...

Dia melihat bagaimana ponselnya tenggelam tidak berdaya di lubang pembuangan.

"AKH! JIJIK!" Yoongi berteriak seperti anak perempuan yang melihat boneka barbie-nya jatuh ke dalam selokan yang kotor dan bau.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Yoongi keluar dari bilik toilet untuk mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa digunakan untuk menyelamatkan ponselnya.

"Ayo berpikir, Yoongi!" Yoongi berjalan bolak balik sambil berpikir bagaimana caranya dia mengambil ponsel kesayangannya, sampai dia terperanjat kaget melihat seseorang yang tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapannya.

Yoongi menatap seseorang di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak. Begitupun dengan orang yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

"maaf, bukankah anda murid kelas tiga, lalu kenapa-"

"bukan itu yang jadi masalah sekarang! Bisa bantu aku?" Yoongi memotong ucapan orang di depannya dengan cepat.

Orang di hadapan Yoongi sekarang hanya terdiam melihat tingkah Yoongi.

Yoongi merasa familiar dengan wajah ini. Seperti pernah melihatnya, entah dimana. Dan saat itu juga Yoongi melirik nametag yang ada di seragam orang di hadapannya.

"Park Jimin, bisa bantu aku?" ulang Yoongi karena pertanyaannya tidak dibalas oleh Jimin.

Disinilah Jimin berada sekarang. Toilet. Tempat yang dijadikan tempat bersembunyi dari Taehyung yang sewaktu-waktu bisa mengejarnya dan memukul kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Jimin memandang Yoongi tepat di matanya, membuat Yoongi menatap arah lain, dan tidak berani menatap mata Jimin.

"kau kan memakai nametag!" Yoongi menunjuk nametag di dada Jimin dan langsung berdiri di depan pintu bilik toilet tempat kejadian perkara.

Jimin masih mematung di tempatnya karena tingkah Yoongi yang membuat jantungnya berdegup cepat.

"kau mau membantuku tidak? Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu!" ujar Yoongi dengan nada suara agak meninggi, membuat Jimin mengerjapkan matanya dan melangkah mendekat ke arah Yoongi.

"apa yang terjadi, sunbae?" tanya Jimin ketika sudah berada tepat di hadapan Yoongi.

"emmm.. itu.." entah kenapa Yoongi menjadi sulit berbicara dengan benar –mungkin karena malu harus meminta tolong untuk ambil ponsel di dalam kloset.

"ponselku terjatuh, boleh aku meminta tolong ambilkan?" Yoongi menunduk, tidak berani menatap ke arah Jimin, membuat Jimin menahan senyumnya.

 _"Manis sekali~"_ batin Jimin.

"dimana sunbae menjatuhkannya?" dengan gerakan cepat Jimin melangkah masuk ke bilik toilet dan melihat ponsel Yoongi tenggelam tidak berdaya disana.

Tanpa menunggu apapun, Jimin langsung melipat lengan kemeja seragamnya sampai sikut, merundukkan tubuhnya dan mengambil ponsel Yoongi yang berada di lubang pembuangan. Agak sulit memang melihat posisi ponsel Yoongi yang melintang, membuat tangannya harus berlama-lama berada di lubang pembuangan.

Yoongi hanya melihat dari pintu bilik toilet sambil memukul pelan kepalanya, dan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri kenapa dirinya begitu bodoh sampai menjatuhkan ponsel ke dalam sana.

Jimin kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, dan Yoongi berpikir pasti Jimin sudah berhasil mengambil ponselnya.

Dan bingo! Jimin memegang ponsel Yoongi di tangannya, membuat Yoongi tersenyum lebar. Jimin yang melihat senyuman itu langsung melangkah keluar menuju wastafel dan membasuh ponsel Yoongi dengan air bersih, kemudian membersihkan air yang ada di permukaan ponsel Yoongi menggunakan tissue yang tersedia disana, agar Yoongi tidak jijik saat memegangnya.

Sungguh pria sejati memang.

"tidak bisa menyala ya?" tanya Yoongi sambil berdiri di samping Jimin dan memperhatikan ponselnya yang sedang dipegang Jimin.

"sepertinya tidak bisa. Karena sudah tenggelam dalam air" Jimin melihat wajah Yoongi dari pantulan cermin di hadapannya, dia tidak berani melihat Yoongi secara langsung.

"yasudah berikan padaku. Aku akan memperbaikinya sendiri" Yoongi langsung mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Jimin, dan melangkah keluar dari toilet dengan cepat, meninggalkan Jimin yang terdiam mematung di tempatnya semula.

"Park Jimin!" panggilan itu membuat Jimin tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke arah pintu.

"terimakasih" ternyata Yoongi belum benar-benar pergi dari sana. Dia menyempatkan untuk berterimakasih dan memberikan senyuman manisnya kepada Jimin, sebelum dia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan toilet dan meninggalkan Jimin di sana.

Jimin memastikan Yoongi benar-benar sudah tidak disana, dan dia langsung tersenyum sambil menari tidak jelas untuk meluapkan rasa bahagianya di depan cermin, sepertinya Jimin sudah mulai tertular oleh sifat aneh Taehyung.

"Min Yoongi~ Bahkan aku seperti tidak berhadapan dengan sosok dirimu yang aku ketahui~ yang kasar, tidak peduli dengan sekitarmu, apa ini benar dirimu?"

* * *

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**BOY IN LUV**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Taehyung melirik Jimin yang terlihat masih sibuk di mejanya, padahal pelajaran sudah selesai dan murid satu persatu sudah keluar dari kelas.

"apa kau akan menginap di sekolah?" tanya Taehyung sambil beranjak menuju meja Jimin yang ada di sebelah mejanya.

Jimin yang mendengar ucapan Taehyung langsung membereskan mejanya sebelum Taehyung tiba.

"masih memikirkan Min Yoongi, eoh?" ledek Taehyung sambil mengambil posisi duduk di sudut meja Jimin, membuat Jimin tersenyum kecil.

Taehyung tahu betul sahabatnya ini sangat menyukai kakak kelas yang menurut Taehyung sangat berbeda dari orang-orang kebanyakan, dan Taehyung pun tidak mengerti kenapa Jimin bisa sangat menyukai Yoongi.

"Kau tidak terpikirkan untuk mencari sosok lain yang bisa kau sukai selain dia?" tanya Taehyung sambil mengingat bagaimana sosok Min Yoongi yang menakutkan menurutnya.

"memang apa yang salah dari dia?" Jimin menanggapi dengan santai sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi dan kepalanya mendongak menghadap Taehyung.

"Ya! Kau pasti tahu kan bagaimana dia? Dia seperti monster, Jim! Aku saja sangat segan jika bertemu dengannya, cara dia menatap orang itu sangat menakutkan, membayangkannya saja aku tidak mau" Taehyung bergidik ngeri mengingat sosok Yoongi yang selalu menunjukkan tatapan yang sangat menyeramkan.

Jimin yang mendengar ucapan Taehyung langsung berdiri dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Taehyung, hingga hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan, menatap tepat di mata Taehyung sambil tersenyum, membuat Taehyung berkedip-kedip lucu.

"aku jamin kau akan menarik ucapanmu saat kau melihat dia tersenyum, Tae—"

Taehyung mendorong bahu Jimin sebelum Jimin menyelesaikan kalimatnya agar Jimin menjauh.

"t-tidak usah dekat-dekat!" ujar Taehyung cepat dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"wae? Apa jantungmu berdegup cepat saat aku melakukan itu?" dengan rasa tidak bersalahnya Jimin meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada Taehyung, dan langsung ditepis oleh sahabatnya itu. Membuat Jimin tertawa terbahak-bahak setelahnya.

"maaf. Jantungku hanya berdegup lebih cepat bahkan beribu kali lebih cepat ketika aku berhadapan dengan Jungkook"

Ucapan Taehyung membuat Jimin berhenti tertawa tiba-tiba.

"Tae. Aku pergi duluan ne, sampai bertemu besok!" Jimin langsung mengambil tasnya tergesa, dan melangkah keluar dari kelas dengan cepat, membuat Taehyung berdiri mematung melihat tingkah Jimin.

"dasar aneh. Kenapa aku bisa memiliki sahabat seperti itu!" ucap Taehyung santai dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas.

DEG

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu kelas ketika melihat pujaan hatinya –Jungkook- berlari menuruni anak tangga sambil tersenyum dan menghampirinya.

Kelas Taehyung berada di dekat tangga memang.

"Taehyung sunbaehh~" sapa Jungkook yang kini sudah tiba di depan Taehyung sambil mengatur napasnya.

"k-kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Taehyung sambil memperhatikan wajah manis Jungkook yang masih mengatur napas.

Jungkook mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan terkena tiupan angin selama dia berlari tadi.

"ada apa, sunbae?" tanya Jungkook yang sekarang sudah bisa bernapas seperti biasa, dan masih dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jungkook.

"ada apa?" gumam Taehyung sambil berpikir apa maksud pertanyaan dari Jungkook.

"—tadi sunbae meminta aku kesini sepulang sekolah. Memang ada apa?" lanjut Jungkook setelah melihat raut wajah Taehyung yang bingung.

"ne?" Taehyung semakin bingung dengan ucapan Jungkook.

Hening.

Jungkook menangkap raut wajah bingung Taehyung dan langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya, menunjukkan pesan yang diterima olehnya pagi tadi.

Pesan yang memintanya untuk pergi ke kelas dua sepulang sekolah, lengkap dengan nama Kim Taehyung di akhir pesan.

Taehyung membulatkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya tanpa sadar ketika membaca pesan di ponsel Jungkook.

"Ta-tapi...tapi-aku tidak..." Taehyung tergagap dan kemudian terdiam saat mengingat Jimin yang merebut ponselnya di kelas tadi setelah dirinya memamerkan nomor Jungkook di ponselnya.

 _"terkutuk kau Park Jimin, bo-"_ rutukan Taehyung dalam hanti terhenti ketika mendengar suara hembusan napas berat Jungkook di hadapannya.

Ya.

Jungkook menghembuskan napas beratnya setelah mendengar ucapan Taehyung yang terbata.

"jadi sunbae tidak benar-benar memintaku kesini ne?"

Taehyung menatap tepat ke mata Jungkook. Dan Taehyung menemukan sebuah siratan kecewa disana.

"yasudah, kalau begitu aku duluan ne, sunbae~ maaf sudah mengganggu" Jungkook tersenyum kecil sambil merunduk ke arah Taehyung dan melangkahkan kakinya perlahan dengan wajah yang sulit ditebak.

Taehyung hanya bisa terdiam dan jujur dia bingung harus berbuat apa sekarang. Melihat Jungkook- _nya_ seperti ini, membuat Taehyung merasa tidak enak hati, dan kegelisahan mulai menyelimuti pikirannya.

Taehyung sudah membuat Jungkook- _nya_ berlari-lari untuk menemuinya. Dan setelah Jungkook tiba di hadapannya, Taehyung tiba-tiba membuat senyum di bibir Jungkook memudar? Dan dia benar-benar tidak salah melihatnya tadi. Tatapan kekecewaan yang diberikan Jungkook itu sangat menusuk tepat di hatinya.

"k-kau...mau langsung pulang?" Jungkook tersentak ketika mendengar suara Taehyung yang tiba-tiba sudah berjalan di sampingnya, mensejajarkan langkahnya.

"ne? Ah, tidak, sunbae. Aku ingin pergi ke toko di persimpangan jalan. Membeli peralatan untuk praktik besok" jawab Jungkook sambil tersenyum kecil tetapi tidak menghadap Taehyung.

"aku... boleh aku ikut?"

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung.

Senyum lebar dan semangat kembali Taehyung lihat di wajah manis Jungkook, membuat dirinya tersenyum lega.

.

Yoongi terdiam, berdiri di depan kelasnya dan melihat satu objek yang ada di lantai bawah –karena letak kelas tingkat tiga memang paling atas-. Entah apa yang dilihatnya, sampai sebuah senyum simpul tercetak jelas di wajah pucatnya

"belum pulang?" Seokjin menghampiri Yoongi dan berdiri tepat disampingnya sambil tersenyum.

Yoongi menoleh dan hanya menggeleng pelan.

"aku ingin pergi memperbaiki ponselku, hyung" ujar Yoongi yang kembali melihat ke arah lantai bawah.

"oh? Kalau begitu aku ikut ya?" Seokjin berseru riang sambil merangkul Yoongi, yang hanya dibalas cibiran dari Yoongi, tetapi tidak ditolaknya.

Yoongi sudah menceritakan perihal kejadian di toilet yang menyebabkan ponselnya tidak bisa hidup seperti ini kepada ketiga sahabatnya, yang direspon dengan tawa ketiga sahabatnya yang sama sekali tidak berguna –menurut Yoongi.

Tapi beruntungnya, Seokjin masih mau menemaninya memperbaiki ponsel kesayangan Yoongi.

"tidak pergi ke loker dulu?" Seokjin mencolek dagu Yoongi saat tiba di depan ruang loker, karena Seokjin tahu pasti akan ada surat dari penggemar rahasia Yoongi di sana.

"ck!" Yoongi mendecik tidak suka, tetapi dia lebih dulu masuk ke ruang loker, membuat Seokjin menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah Yoongi yang seperti ini. Terkesan tidak peduli tetapi sebenarnya dia sangat ingin tahu juga –mungkin.

Seokjin menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu ruang loker, melihat Yoongi yang masih berdiri di depan lokernya.

"dua, hyung" Yoongi berbalik arah dan menghampiri Seokjin sambil memperlihatkan dua amplop kepada Seokjin.

Seokjin dan Yoongi saling bertatapan dan melihat kedua amplop di tangan Yoongi bergantian.

.

Taehyung mengikuti Jungkook yang berjalan di dalam toko peralatan sekarang. Toko yang memang dibangung untuk menjual barang perlengkapan sekolah maupun umum.

Taehyung memperhatikan Jungkook yang sibuk memilih peralatan yang diperlukan untuk praktik melukis di kelasnya esok hari, memasukkan satu persatu item kedalam keranjang yang sudah disiapkan dalam toko.

"apa yang akan kau lukis besok?" Taehyung membuka suara saat Jungkook sedang memilih kuas dan terlihat bingung memilih yang satu dengan yang lain.

"entahlah, sunbae. Aku bahkan belum terpikir akan melukis apa. Aku tidak pernah melukis sebelumnya" ujar Jungkook sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"apa tema yang diajukan?" Taehyung ikut memilih-milih kuas yang ada disana dengan berbagai jenis dan ukuran yang berbeda.

" _realism_. Sesuatu yang nyata"

Taehyung terdiam dan menerawang untuk berpikir apa yang bisa dilukis Jungkook. Dia ingin menjadi orang yang berguna untuk Jungkook kali ini.

"seperti manusia?" tanya Taehyung sambil melihat wajah Jungkook yang juga sedang berpikir.

"ya. Dan.. ah! Aku akan menggambar wajah manusia, sunbae" Jungkook tersenyum lebar dan mulai memilih kuas yang bisa dia gunakan untuk melukis wajah manusia.

Taehyung tersenyum melihat Jungkook yang tersenyum bersemangat seperti itu.

"wajah siapa yang akan kau lukis?" tanya Taehyung penasaran sambil memberikan kuas yang dia pilih kepada Jungkook.

"hemmm... orang yang aku kagumi mungkin" jawab Jungkook sambil merunduk dan mengambil kuas yang dipilih Taehyung.

Taehyung bisa melihat senyum yang berbeda di wajah Jungkook setelah Jungkook bicara tentang orang yang dia kagumi. Seperti lebih tulus dan lebih dalam.

Siapa?

Taehyung hanya bertanya dalam hatinya saja.

Jungkook selesai memilih peralatan yang dia butuhkan dan bersiap menuju kasir untuk membayar, berjalan beriringan dengan Taehyung.

"wah! Hampir saja lupa" gumam Jungkook lirih, tetapi masih bisa di dengar Taehyung yang ada di sampingnya.

Taehyung menoleh dan melihat Jungkook mengambil satu bungkus amplop kecil lengkap dengan kertas kecil yang bisa dimasukkan ke dalam amplop.

 _'amplop? Surat? Apa melukis membutuhkan surat serta amplop?'_

.

Keesokan harinya...

Yoongi berjalan di koridor sekolahnya seorang diri. Menatap lurus ke depan tanpa peduli di sekitarnya ada apa dan siapa. Bahkan mungkin ada siswa disampingnya yang mendadak menghilang atau berubah wujud, Yoongi tidak akan menyadarinya.

 _"bisakah kau menyadari keberadaanku?"_

 _"Ayo kita mengenal satu sama lain"_

Dua kalimat dari dua surat yang Yoongi dapatkan kemarin terus terlintas di pikirannya. Entah kenapa Yoongi terus mengingat kedua kalimat itu sejak kemarin. Bahkan di rumahpun Yoongi terus terpikirkan dengan surat itu.

Sempat ada pemikiran untuk membalas surat itu dan mengetahui siapa sebenarnya orang itu. Tapi Yoongi dengan cepat mengusir rasa penasarannya karena Yoongi merasa jika Yoongi membalas surat itu, dia akan terjebak mengikuti alur yang tidak jelas semakin jauh.

Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai tiga masih disertai dengan pemikiran tentang surat itu. Di satu sisi Yoongi sangat penasaran dengan orang yang mengirimkan surat dan ingin membalas surat itu, di satu sisi lain Yoongi ingin tidak penasaran dan kembali menjadi sosok Yoongi yang tidak peduli dengan hal-hal kecil seperti ini.

"ayolah, Yoon. Kenapa kau seperti ini? Ini bukan dirimu" Yoongi membuang napasnya kesal sambil terus menaiki anak tangga satu demi satu dengan langkah yang pelan dan tidak bersemangat.

BUGH!

Yoongi tersadar dari lamunannya ketika dirinya hampir terjatuh kebelakang karena bahunya yang didorong –atau mungkin tidak sengaja terdorong- seseorang.

"oh, maaf, sunbaenim, aku tidak sengaja, aku benar-benar tidak melihatmu" ujar orang yang tadi menabrak Yoongi.

Yoongi memutar kedua matanya kesal dan bersiap membuka mulutnya untuk memarahi orang yang membuat moodnya semakin tidak bagus pagi ini. Tetapi Yoongi mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat nama yang tertulis di nametag siswa itu—

Kim Taehyung.

Yoongi menarik napas dalam-dalam dan entah kenapa dia sedang malas untuk marah pagi ini.

"lain kali perhatikan apa yang ada di depanmu" ucap Yoongi dan berusaha setenang mungkin sebelum dia melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga. Membuat Taehyung yang sebelumnya menundukkan wajah dan meringis meratapi nasib sialnya yang harus berurusan dengan Min Yoongi di pagi hari menjadi mendongak, mengikuti arah Yoongi yang menjauh sambil membuka mulutnya.

"aku tidak salah lihat? Aku kira dia akan memakanku" ucap Taehyung pelan dan langsung menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah yang cepat, takut-takut Yoongi mendengar dan mengejarnya untuk dijadikan santapan makan siang nanti.

Ya.

Taehyung benar. Yoongi mendengar ucapan Taehyung dengan jelas karena posisinya yang belum benar-benar jauh dari Taehyung.

Dan Yoongi hanya mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah, berusaha untuk melupakan kejadian ini.

.

"dua, hyung?" Suara Hoseok meninggi dan membuat siswa di kelasnya menoleh ke arahnya sejenak, membuat Namjoon mau tidak mau memukul kepala Hoseok menggunakan pulpen yang dia pegang.

Namjoon, Hoseok dan juga Seokjin sedang berkumpul di meja Yoongi yang masih kosong karena pemiliknya belum menampakan wujudnya di pagi yang indah ini.

"ne. Yoongi mendapat dua surat kemarin, dan aku ikut membacanya. Salah satu dari surat itu isinya mengajak Yoongi untuk mengenal satu sama lain" ucap Seokjin sedikit heboh tetapi dengan suara pelan agar tidak didengar siswa lain di kelasnya.

Namjoon dan Hoseok saling beradu tatap seolah mereka mengobrol dalam tatapan mereka, dan itu berlangsung cukup lama, membuat Seokjin harus menepuk dua kepala sahabatnya agar menghentikan tingkah bodoh mereka.

"kenapa kalian malah bertatap-tatapan?!" Seokjin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap sebal kepada dua pasang mata itu bergantian.

"Kenapa? Hyung cemburu, eoh? Tenang saja hyung, cinta Namjoon hanya untuk hyung" ucap Hoseok sambil tersenyum lebar dan menempelkan jari telunjuk serta ibu jarinya, hingga seperti membentuk tanda love di depan wajah Seokjin, membuat wajah Seokjin tiba-tiba memanas dan sedikit merona.

"apa-apaan kau, Jung Hoseok! Lanjutkan bicaramu, hyung" ujar Namjoon agar Hoseok berhenti membicarakan hal itu. Hal yang membuat jantungnya berdebar secara tiba-tiba, apalagi setelah melihat wajah Seokjin yang merona seperti itu, membuat Namjoon ingin menarik Seokjin meninggalkan kelas dan membawanya ke tempat yang bisa dijadikan sebagai saksi bisu cerita cinta mereka berdu-

"baik. Menurut kalian, kita harus mencari tahu siapa orang itu, atau tidak?" pertanyaan Seokjin membuat Namjoon kembali dari khayalan indahnya.

"menurutku iya. Dan harus. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Kita tidak mungkin mengawasi loker 24 jam kan, hyung?"

Namjoon mengangguk setuju dengan pertanyaan Hoseok.

"iya juga. Hemmm bagaima-"

"tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku saja tidak peduli kan? Kenapa kalian yang repot?" Suara Yoongi menginterupsi ucapan Seokjin.

"tapi Seokjin hyung benar. Kita, terutama kau harus tahu siapa dia" Namjoon dan Seokjin kini mengangguk kompak menyetujui ucapan Hoseok.

"lagipula bukankah dia sudah mengajakmu untuk mengenal satu sama lain? Kalau begitu balas saja. Aku yakin dia akan memberitahu identitasnya. Percaya padaku" Namjoon mengankat ibu jarinya dan menatap ketiga orang disana dengan yakin.

"sangat yakin?" tanya Seokjin dengan nada menginterogasi sambil menatap Namjoon. Dan Namjoon langsung mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum lebar kepada Seokjin.

Yoongi mendudukkan diri di sudut mejanya, dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"kalian tahu bagaimana aku kan?" tanya Yoongi yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari ketiga sahabatnya.

"dan menurut kalian aku akan melakukan hal itu atau tidak?" kali ini pertanyaan Yoongi dijawab dengan gelengan kompak dari Seokjin, Namjoon dan Hoseok.

Yoongi mengangkat kedua bahunya sebagai keputusan akhir dari pembahasan mereka berempat.

"tapi, Yoongi. Ide dari Namjoon sepertinya perlu dipertimbangkan. Aku rasa orang itu mulai akan membuka identitasnya dengan dia mengajakmu untuk mengenal satu sama lain. Bukankah ini kesemptaan yang bagus?" ucap Seokjin panjang lebar, dan kembali didukung oleh anggukan dari Namjoon dan Hoseok.

Yoongi terdiam sekarang. Dan memilih untuk duduk di kursinya dengan tenang.

.

Jimin melihat sekeliling kelas ditengah penjelasan guru sejarahnya yang membuat dirinya bosan karena terlalu banyak cerita tentang masa lalu. Prinsip Jimin, kita tidak boleh terus membicarakan masa lalu, karena hanya akan membuat kita terus terjebak dan terbawa perasaan. Mulai berpikirlah tentang masa depan, dengan begitu kita akan bahagia. Kalau kita terus memikirkan-

DDRT

Jimin tersentak dan tersadar dari lamunannya ketika merasakan ponsel di saku celananya bergetar.

Jimin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan melihat ada satu pesan disana.

 _[hei. Tahu apa yang aku alami tadi pagi?]_

Jimin menatap Taehyung yang ada di sampingnya dengan tatapan heran.

 _"apa?"_ Jimin mengirim balasan pesan dari Taehyung.

 _[bertemu Yoongi. Min Yoongi. Aku tidak sengaja menabraknya tadi]_

Jimin membulatkan matanya setelah membaca pesan Taehyung. Dan lagi-lagi Jimin menoleh menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Sedang yang ditatap terus menghadap ke depan seolah seperti memperhatikan guru sejarah itu menjelaskan.

 _"kau menabraknya? Bagaimana kondisinya? Tergores sedikit saja, aku jamin kau tidak bisa melihat dunia lagi!"_

Kali ini ganti Taehyung yang menoleh dan menatap Jimin dengan tatapan tajamnya.

 _[tidak usah berlebihan. Aku hanya menyenggolnya saja. Tapi aneh. Dia tidak marah sama sekali]_

Jimin tersenyum kecil membaca pesan balasan dari Taehyung, dan langsung memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana.

 _'aku senang kau seperti ini, tidak pemarah, tidak arogan'_

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi 2menit yang lalu.

Taehyung melirik meja Jimin yang kosong, entah kemana perginya sahabat baiknya itu. Beberapa menit yang lalu, Jimin memang meminta ijin untuk keluar kelas karena dia ingin ke toilet, tapi belum kembali juga sampai sekarang.

"kemana perginya anak itu?!" Taehyung beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke meja Jimin. Melihat buku Jimin yang masih berantakan, Taehyung dengan sukarela membereskan apa yang ada di meja Jimin dan merapikan semuanya ke dalam tas Jimin.

Setelah memastikan semua beres, Taehyung berjalan meninggalkan meja Jimin untuk pergi keluar kelas mencari Jimin sebelum pergi ke kantin untuk makan siang.

Lagi-lagi langkah Taehyung terhenti saat di depan pintu kelasnya ketika melihat seseorang berlari menuruni anak tangga sambil tersenyum melihat dirinya.

"sunbaehh~"

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jungkook. Orang yang selalu membuat Taehyung lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas –menurut Jimin.

"kau ini hobi sekali berlari menuruni anak tangga, eoh?" tanya Taehyung sambil tersenyum ketika Jungkook tiba di hadapannya dan masih mengatur napas yang tersengal.

Jungkook tertawa pelan dan menarik napas dalam, mengatur agar bisa bernapas seperti biasa lagi.

"Taehyung sunbae tidak berkumpul untuk membicarakan pertandingan futsal bulan depan?" Jungkook bertanya sambil mengusap keringatnya yang mengucur di pelipis menggunakan punggung tangan.

"aku tidak diberitahu. Hari ini?" Taehyung terus memperhatikan apa yang Jungkook lakukan, apa yang Jungkook bicarakan, semua hal tentang Jungkook tidak ingin Taehyung lewatkan sedikitpun.

"iya, sekarang. Tapi mungkin hanya tim kelas satu saja, sunbae. Itu kenapa sunbae tidak diberitahu-" jelas Jungkook sambil terus tersenyum memamerkan gigi kelincinya yang menggemaskan.

"—yasudah, sunbae. Aku pergi duluan ne"

Jungkook tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya di hadapan Taehyung, membuat Taehyung tersenyum lebar dan melihat Jungkook yang berlari menjauh darinya.

Entahlah..

Taehyung memikirkan sesuatu saat itu.. saat melihat Jungkook pergi darinya.. sesuatu yang Taehyung juga ragukan kebenarannya..

"Hoi! Kenapa melamun?" Jimin tiba-tiba merangkul bahu Taehyung setelah memperhatikan Taehyung yang terdiam.

"ya! Dari mana saja kau?! Sampai-sampai aku yang harus membereskan semua bukumu! Ganti waktuku yang terbuang untuk itu!" Taehyung menjulurkan tangannya ke Jimin dan menatap Jimin dengan tatapan sebal.

Jimin menautkan alisnya setelah mendengar ucapan Taehyung, dan langsung melangkah meninggalkan Taehyung untuk pergi ke dalam kelas.

"YA! Park Jimin!" Taehyung mengikuti Jimin masuk ke dalam kelas dan mendekat ke meja Jimin.

Jimin membuka tasnya yang sudah dirapikan Taehyung dan memeriksa sesuatu di dalamnya.

"apa ada barangmu yang hilang? Aku tidak mengambilnya" ujar Taehyung santai sambil ikut memegang tas Jimin.

Melihat itu, Jimin langsung mengambil tasnya dari Taehyung dan meletakannya di meja.

"tidak ada yang hilang~ aku hanya memeriksa apa kau benar sudah merapikan semuanya~ kau kan jahil! Bisa saja kau sengaja mengacak isi tasku seperti dulu" Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya mengingat Taehyung yang pernah mengacak-acak isi tasnya sewaktu mereka kelas satu.

Taehyung mengacak rambut Jimin sambil tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini.

"Hei, Park Jimin, ada yang mau aku bicarakan" ucap Taehyung lirih sambil duduk di sudut meja Jimin.

"soal apa?" Jimin terlihat antusias dan langsung duduk di kursinya menghadap Taehyung.

"Jungkook" Taehyung bicara dengan nada berbisik saat teman sekelasnya lewat tepat disampingnya untuk keluar kelas.

"si manis Jungkook? Ada apa dengan dia? Kalian sudah berpacaran?" tanya Jimin panjang lebar, dan dibalas dengan jitakan pelan dari Taehyung.

"dengarkan aku dulu, Jim! Aku...sedikit curiga dengan dia"

"curiga? Kenapa?" Jimin mendongak menatap Taehyung dengan wajah seriusnya.

"kemarin saat aku menemani dia ke toko, dia membeli kertas surat dan juga amplop kecil berbagai warna" ucap Taehyung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Jimin yang mendengar itu langsung memutar kedua bola matanya sambil berpikir maksud ucapan Taehyung.

"hemmm lalu? Apa yang kau curigakan?"

"Jim! Kau ingat ucapan di kantin saat kita satu meja dengan Min Yoongi- _mu_ dan teman-temannya? Mereka membicarakan tentang Yoongi sunbae yang mendapat surat terus menerus bahkan sudah tidak terhitung? Kau ingat?"

Jimin kembali menerawang dan mencoba mengingat kejadian itu.

"maksudmu, Jungkook yang menulis dan memberikan surat itu pada Yoongi sunbae? Apa ada bukti lain?" Jimin bertanya dengan nada menyelidik.

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap Jimin serius.

"ada. Beberapa kali aku tidak sengaja bertemu dia di depan kelas. Dia berlari menuruni anak tangga"

"lalu? Apa hubungannya tangga dengan surat itu?"

Taehyung menghela napasnya mendengar pertanyaan Jimin yang polos.

"Park Jimin, Jungkook itu kelas satu. Kelas satu itu ada di bawah, dan yang di atas itu kelas tiga. Min Yoongi itu kelas tiga. Lalu kenapa Jungkook berlari menuruni anak tangga? Berarti dia baru saja kembali dari lantai tiga kan? Untuk apa?"

Jimin mengangguk memahami penjelasan Taehyung dan berpikir tentang suatu hal yang Taehyung mungkin tidak ketahui.

.

Yoongi berjalan beriringan dengan Hoseok saat jam istirahat untuk menuju kantin.

"Yoongi~" panggil Seokjin dari arah belakang mereka berdua, disusul Namjoon di belakangnya, membuat Yoongi dan Hoseok menghentikan langkah mereka.

"lihat. Aku menemukan surat lagi di lokermu~" Seokjin menunjukkan sebuah amplop berwarna kuning di tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"tadi kami pergi ke loker dan melihat amplop itu di lokermu. Jadi kami bawa saja" jelas Namjoon.

"tenang saja. Aku belum membukanya. Tadinya aku mau buka karena penasaran tapi dilarang Namjoon" Seokjin memasukkan amplop itu ke saku kemeja seragam Yoongi sambil melirik Namjoon sebal.

"aku menjaga privasimu" Namjoon hanya tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

Yoongi yang melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya hanya bisa menghela napas berat, lalu melirik amplop yang dimasukkan Seokjin ke sakunya.

"ayo ke kantin. Aku lapar" ucap Yoongi sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan, diikuti Hoseok di belakangnya.

Sedangkan Namjoon menahan tangan Seokjin dan mengajaknya berbalik arah ke tempat lain. Tidak mengikuti Yoongi dan Hoseok.

* * *

TBC

Akhirnya sudah mulai ketahuan kan siapa pengirim surat itu? Kekekeke.

Di chapter berikutnya bakal benar-benar ketahuan siapa pengirim suratnya :D

Dimohon kasih reviewnya yaaaaaaaaa untuk semangat dan inspirasi juga, terimakasih :)


	4. Chapter 4

**BOY IN LUV**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Yoongi membuka mata dan berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya(?) setelah tertidur panjang semalaman. Melirik jam dinding yang ada di seberang tempat tidurnya..

07.15

Yoongi mengingat hari apa sekarang, dan kembali meringkuk di bawah selimut, memejamkan matanya untuk kembali tertidur saat sudah mengetahui kalau ini hari Minggu, jadi dia tidak perlu terburu-buru mandi karena terlambat datang ke sekolah.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Yoongi kembali membuka matanya dan menyadari tentang suatu hal.

Yoongi mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, dan tangannya berusaha menggapai kemeja seragam sekolahnya yang dia gantung di dekat tempat tidur. Mengambil sesuatu yang dia lupakan kemarin.

Ya.

Surat yang Seokjin masukkan ke dalam saku kemeja Yoongi. Yoongi bahkan lupa untuk membacanya kemarin.

 _'aku senang kau seperti ini, tidak pemarah, tidak arogan'_

Yoongi kembali memasukkan surat itu kedalam amplopnya dan melemparnya ke meja nakas yang ada di samping tempat tidur.

Yoongi menguap dan menggaruk kepalanya, berusaha membuka matanya sambil menatap ke depan dengan pandangan kosong.

"dia tahu kemarin aku tidak marah? Siapa dia?"

Yoongi kembali menguap dan menyibakkan selimutnya, beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke luar kamar, berusaha tidak ambil pusing dengan surat aneh itu.

Setelah keluar dari kamar, Yoongi berjalan menuju dapur rumahnya. Rumah yang tidak terlalu besar milik orangtua Yoongi. Rumah yang terbilang sederhana, yang diberikan untuk Yoongi karena orangtuanya harus pindah ke Daegu karena urusan pekerjaan.

Sudah dua tahun Yoongi tinggal di rumah ini. Dia memilih tidak ikut orangtuanya ke Daegu karena dia ingin hidup sendiri, dan bebas melakukan apapun yang dia mau tanpa halangan atau larangan apapun. Kalau sudah begini, orangtua Yoongi hanya bisa menuruti kemauan anaknya yang memang senang memberontak sejak dulu.

Yoongi melihat seseorang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga sedang asik dengan ponsel di tangannya. Sengaja Yoongi lewat di belakang orang itu sambil melirik ke arah ponsel untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan orang tersebut.

Chatting.

Itulah yang Yoongi lihat.

Setelah melihat nama dari lawan chatting di ponsel itu, Yoongi melanjutkan jalannya ke arah dapur dan menuang air putih ke dalam gelas.

"kau berpacaran dengan Taehyung?"

Yoongi berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga sambil membawa segelas air, dan ikut duduk di sofa panjang yang diduduki orang tadi.

"tidak, hyung. Bicara apa kau ini"

"kemarin dia menabrakku di tangga. Kalau aku tidak ingat kau menyukainya, sudah aku tinju mungkin wajahnya" ucap Yoongi datar setelah menegak habis minumnya.

"tapi nyatanya hyung tidak akan melukai orang yang aku suka, kan?"

Yoongi hanya melirik malas, dan mengambil remote tv yang ada di meja. Menyalakan tv, mencari-cari acara yang bagus di hari Minggu yang cerah ini. Memilih untuk tidak menanggapi pertanyaan adik sepupunya, Jungkook.

Ya.

Jungkook tinggal bersama Yoongi. Baru beberapa bulan memang, semenjak Jungkook sekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Yoongi. Ibu Jungkook yang merupakan adik kandung ibu Yoongi meminta Yoongi untuk menjaga Jungkook selama dia bersekolah di Seoul. Karena sejak kecil, Jungkook memang selalu dekat dengan Yoongi. Selalu ikut Yoongi kemanapun, begitu juga Yoongi yang selalu menjaga dan melindungi Jungkook layaknya adik kandungnya sendiri. Sampai mereka sudah besar seperti ini, Jungkook yang sebelumnya melewati masa sekolahnya di Busan, merengek kepada orangtuanya untuk bersekolah di Seoul bersama Yoongi. Dan dengan senang hati Yoongi menerima ketika Jungkook akan ikut tinggal bersamanya.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Yoongi setelah menyadari penampilan Jungkook yang memakai kaus dilapisi jaket, celana training, serta tas ransel di sampingnya.

"berlatih futsal, hyung. Akan ada pemilihan untuk menjadi tim perwakilan sekolah. Jadi aku harus berusaha keras untuk bisa masuk ke tim perwakilan sekolah" ucap Jungkook riang.

Yoongi hanya melirik sebentar, dan melanjutkan acara menonton tv-nya dengan wajah datar seperti biasa.

"hyung. Ketika aku sudah di tim perwakilan sekolah, dan bertanding, hyung harus datang menonton ya. Seperti saat aku bertanding kemarin itu" Jungkook tersenyum lebar dan berkata penuh harap kepada Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Dia sangat menyayangi Jungkook, dan berusaha menuruti kemauannya, walaupun harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri, karena dia yang memang tidak menyukai futsal. Seperti yang dia lakukan beberapa hari lalu, datang ke lapangan sekolah untuk menonton futsal, hanya demi menuruti kemauan adik sepupu kesayangannya ini.

.

"Jungkook? Apa yang diucapkan Taehyung itu benar?"

Jimin berjalan bolak balik di dalam kamarnya, memikirkan ucapan Taehyung kemarin.

"apa Jungkook juga menyukai Yoongi sunbae? Dan mengenai surat, apa Jungkook juga mengirimkan surat kepada Yoongi sunbae?"

Jimin terus bermonolog sambil berpikir, sesekali melirik kertas-kertas kecil yang ada di meja belajarnya. kertas yang selama ini dia gunakan untuk menulis pesan-pesan untuk Yoongi.

KLEK!

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka –atau lebih tepatnya dibuka seseorang dari luar.

"Hei, Jim. Sudah mandi?"

Ternyata Taehyung yang membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung masuk begitu saja ke kamar Jimin, tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Jimin.

"mengagetkanku saja! Kenapa bertanya aku sudah mandi atau belum?" tanya Jimin sambil menyandarkan diri di meja belajarnya, dengan maksud agar Taehyung tidak melihat kertas-kertas yang ada di meja Jimin.

Bukan. Jimin bukan menyembunyikan apa yang dia lakukan selama ini kepada Taehyung. Jimin hanya takut jika Taehyung nanti akan menggodanya habis-habisan dan menganggap Jimin tidak gentle. Tapi Jimin berjanji akan mengaku dan berkata semuanya pada Taehyung, tetapi mungkin tidak sekarang.

"aku ingin mengajakmu ke sekolah" ucap Taehyung santai sambil mendudukan diri di ranjang Jimin.

"ke sekolah? Untuk apa?"

"melihat Jungkook berlatih futsal" Taehyung berkata sambil tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan giginya yang putih di hadapan Jimin, membuat Jimin menautkan alisnya dan memasang wajah sebal.

"pergilah sendiri. Kan kau yang ingin mendekatinya, kenapa harus bawa aku?" Jimin melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"ayolah, Jim~ temani aku~" Taehyung berkedip-kedip manja sambil memegang tangan Jimin. Biasanya kalau sudah begini, Jimin tidak bisa menolak permintaan Taehyung.

Kalau kalian berpikir Jimin melakukannya karena terbuai dengan keimutan Taehyung, tentu kalian salah besar. Jimin akan menuruti kemauan Taehyung karena merasa mual jika harus terus menerima perilaku sok imut dari sahabatnya ini.

"hah~ yasudah tunggu di depan. Aku akan mengganti pakaian"

Taehyung langsung berdiri dan memeluk Jimin sambil tertawa riang.

"kalau begitu... aku makan duluan ne. Sudah diajak makan dengan eommamu ketika aku datang tadi. Kau menyusullah kalau kau lapar" ujar Taehyung dengan cepat sambil melangkah keluar kamar Jimin.

Jimin hanya mencibir menanggapi ucapan Taehyung, dan memikirkan eommanya yang sangat menyayangi Taehyung, bahkan mengajak Taehyung makan lebih dulu, sedangkan Jimin tidak ditawari makan sejak pagi.

.

Yoongi berjalan seorang diri entah kemana. Moodnya sedang bagus hari ini entah kenapa. Dan dia sangat ingin keluar untuk berjalan-jalan, tapi dia juga tidak tahu ingin jalan kemana.

Yoongi melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 11.00. dan dia semakin bingung mau pergi kemana. Hoseok sedang tidak berada di rumahnya, dia pergi bersama kedua orangtuanya untuk bertamasya(?), sedangkan Namjoon dan Seokjin juga tidak bisa diajak main hari ini. Namjoon bilang tidak bisa diganggu. Yoongi berpikir mereka sedang berkencan dan Yoongi tidak berniat untuk mengganggu kencan mereka.

Oh, bahkan sahabatnya sudah berkencan satu sama lain.

Kau kapan Yoon(?)

Tiba-tiba Yoongi teringat Jungkook yang sedang berlatih futsal di sekolah. Kenapa tidak mengunjungi Jungkook saja dan menunggunya selesai latihan? Setelah itu bisa pergi berdua dengan Jungkook ke tempat-tempat yang indah(?)

Yoongi memutuskan untuk pergi ke sekolah akhirnya. Sebelumnya dia membeli minuman sebagai temannya dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah.

.

Taehyung tiba di sekolah bersama Jimin. Mendekat ke lapangan dan melihat tim kelas satu sedang diberikan arahan oleh pelatih. Taehyung bisa melihat Jungkook disana, dengan kaus berwarna putih polos yang satu ukuran lebih besar dari tubuhnya, dilengkapi dengan celana training. Taehyung juga bisa melihat bagian dada kaus Jungkook yang sedikit basah terkena keringat, semakin membuat Jungkook terlihat errr- seksi di mata Taehyung.

Jimin mengajak Taehyung menuju tepi lapangan menemui beberapa teman satu tim mereka yang juga ada di sana.

"oh,oh, aku rasa bola matamu akan menggelinding beberapa detik lagi" Jimin mengulurkan tangannya di bawah mata Taehyung ketika menyadari sahabatnya tidak berkedip melihat Jungkook.

"ya! Diamlah" Taehyung menepis tangan Jimin dan kembali melihat Jungkook yang mulai menggiring bola sekarang.

Jungkook memang belum menyadari keberadaan Taehyung di tepi lapangan karena dia terlalu fokus latihan.

.

Yoongi mendekat ke arah lapangan sekolah begitu tiba, dan langsung duduk di podium sambil menunggu Jungkook. Lumayan banyak orang di sana. Yoongi bisa mengenali beberapa wajah yang juga duduk di podium bersama dirinya.

Yoongi melihat ke arah lapangan dan melihat Jungkook sedang bermain disana. Yoongi memilih tidak terus menerus melihat Jungkook dan permainannya, karena Yoongi memang tidak berminat bahkan dia tidak tahu banyak soal futsal. Yoongi memilih untuk memainkan ponselnya sambil memegang kaleng cola yang dia beli sebagai teman di jalan menuju sekolah tadi.

Jungkook menyadari kehadiran Yoongi di tengah permainan, dan matanya melihat Yoongi duduk di podium sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Dengan adanya Yoongi disana, Jungkook menjadi lebih semangat dalam berlatih.

Ketika pelatih meniupkan peluit tanda istirahat, Jungkook langsung berlari ke tepi lapangan menuju podium untuk menghampiri Yoongi di sana.

"tumben hyung keluar rumah? Merindukanku ya?" goda Jungkook yang langsung duduk di samping Yoongi tepat.

Yoongi mencibir mendengar ucapan Jungkook, dan menjawab tanpa menoleh ke Jungkook.

"aku hanya bosan dan ingin berjalan-jalan. Lalu aku kesini. Setelah ini temani aku berjalan-jalan ya" ucap Yoongi dengan ekspresinya yang datar, yang hanya dijawab anggukan serta senyuman manis dari Jungkook.

Jungkook melihat kaleng cola yang Yoongi pegang, mengambil kaleng itu dan meminumnya dengan santai. Bahkan saat Yoongi bersiap untuk memarahinya, Jungkook tidak peduli.

"salahmu, hyung! Kenapa tidak membeli untukku juga. Aku kan haus" Jungkook membela diri sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan memberikan kaleng cola yang sudah kosong ke Yoongi.

"aish!" Yoongi melirik sebal ke arah Jungkook, dan kemudian tersenyum lebar sambil mengacak rambut Jungkook bagian depan yang sedikit basah karena keringat dengan sayang.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dua pasang mata melihat ke arah mereka dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit ditebak.

.

"Taehyung sunbae~" nada suara ceria menyapa telinga Taehyung di pagi hari. Membuat Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya yang baru saja akan menaiki anak tangga menuju kelasnya untuk belajar seperti biasa.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil dan berjalan menghampiri Jungkook –yang memanggilnya tadi- yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari tangga.

"ada apa?" tanya Taehyung setelah mengambil posisi berhadapan dengan Jungkook.

"tidak. Aku hanya menyapa, tidak bolehkah?" Jungkook refleks melebarkan senyumnya setelah bicara, membuat Taehyung benar-benar merasa gemas dengan adik kelasnya –pujaan hati lebih tepatnya- ini.

"boleh saja. Tapi jangan terlalu sering, nanti kekasihmu marah" jawaban Taehyung membuat Jungkook terdiam dan memasang wajah bingung.

"ne?"

Taehyung mengangguk dan masih berusaha mempertahankan senyumnya walaupun dengan terpaksa.

"sudah resmi memiliki kekasih kan?"

Jungkook semakin bingung apa maksud pembicaraan Taehyung.

"jangan terlalu sering menyapaku. Jangan selalu memberikan senyum indahmu kepadaku lagi. jangan seolah memberikan aku kesempatan untuk dekat denganmu. Aku pergi dulu ya" Taehyung memutar tubuhnya dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi tertunda, meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih berdiri terdiam dengan berbagai pikiran di kepalanya.

Jungkook merasakan sesuatu yang sakit di dalam dirinya saat mendengar pernyataan dari Taehyung, orang yang sejak awal menjadi salah satu penyemangat dalam dirinya untuk menjalani hari. Orang yang Jungkook kagumi secara diam-diam. Orang yang membuat dirinya berlatih futsal secara sembunyi sebelum memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan tim futsal di sekolah. Orang yang membuat dirinya rela menunggu kedatangan Taehyung setiap pagi di depan kelas sekedar untuk melihatnya lewat. Orang yang membuat dirinya menahan lapar karena dirinya hanya akan makan ketika sudah melihat Taehyung pergi ke kantin bersama Jimin di waktu yang sangat mepet dengan bel masuk setelah istirahat. Sekarang orang itu memintanya menjauh karena alasan yang bahkan Jungkook tidak ketahui dengan jelas.

Jungkook melangkah dalam diam menaiki anak tangga satu persatu sampai dia tiba di lantai tiga. Wajahnya terus merunduk sampai dia tiba di depan sebuah kelas yang belum ramai.

"Aigo~ adikku yang manis~"

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya ketika merasakan sebuah tangan menyapa pipi lembutnya.

"ne, Seokjin hyung~" jawab Jungkook lemah.

"masuklah. Yoongi ada di dalam. Aku ke toilet dulu ne" Seokjin kembali mengusap pipi Jungkook sebelum melangkah pergi.

Jungkook mengintip ke dalam kelas untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Yoongi. Setelah dia melihat Yoongi sedang asik mendengarkan lagu melalui headset yang terpasang di telinganya, Jungkook melangkah masuk sambil tersenyum hormat ke beberapa orang di sana.

Yoongi menyadari kedatangan Jungkook langsung melepas headsetnya dan melihat wajah Jungkook yang tidak besemangat.

"ada apa? Bukankah uang jajanmu sudah aku beri tadi di rumah?"

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu setelah mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi.

"aku datang bukan untuk meminta uang jajan seperti biasanya" jawab Jungkook dengan suara yang lemah.

"lalu?"

Yoongi menarik kursi Namjoon menggunakan kakinya untuk lebih mendekat dengan dirinya, dan menyuruh Jungkook duduk disana.

.

 _[sunbae, apa aku melakukan kesalahan padamu?]_

Taehyung menghela napas panjang setelah membaca pesan yang datang ke ponselnya, ditengah pelajaran.

 _[kalau memang iya, tolong katakan]_

 _[jangan memintaku untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tidak bisa aku lakukan seperti itu]_

Taehyung melirik Jimin yang ada di sampingnya, yang ternyata juga memperhatikan dirinya sejak tadi.

Jimin melihat Taehyung dan ponsel yang ada di tangan Taehyung secara bergantian, dan dibalas dengan tatapan sendu dari sahabatnya. Jimin tahu apa apa yang sedang dilakukan Taehyung dengan ponselnya. Dan itu pasti berkaitan dengan Jungkook –pikir Jimin.

 _"menjauhlah dariku—"_ Taehyung mengetik balasan untuk Jungkook, tetapi dia hapus kembali.

 _"jangan hubungi aku-"_ Lagi-lagi Taehyung menghapus apa yang sudah dia ketik.

 _"kau menyukai Yoongi sunbae kan?"_ Akhirnya Taehyung menekan tanda send untuk membalas pesan Jungkook.

 _[ne?]_

 _[Yoongi sunbae?]_

 _"tidak usah berpura-pura. Aku tahu kau selama ini menyukai dia kan? Kau mengirim surat kepadanya setiap hari kan? Dan kemarin aku melihatmu dengan dia sangat dekat. Selamat Jungkook ah~"_

Taehyung melempar ponselnya dengan pelan ke atas buku tulisnya di meja, dan berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tidak beraturan. Taehyung ingin menangis sekarang. Sungguh.

Jimin kembali menoleh ke arah Taehyung dan melihat betapa kalutnya sahabatnya ini. Jimin hanya bisa melihat sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, karena diapun merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dirasakan Taehyung. Terlebih Jimin melihat senyuman indah dari Yoongi saat Yoongi berdua dengan Jungkook sambil bercanda di podium lapangan kemarin.

.

Seokjin mengajak Yoongi menemaninya ke loker untuk mengambil sesuatu di sana saat jam istirahat.

"kenapa tidak dengan Namjoon saja~?" ucap Yoongi dengan nada malas.

Bagaimana tidak? Yoongi sedang asik memejamkan matanya di meja untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya, tapi tiba-tiba Seokjin menarik tangannya.

Yoongi memang memberontak pada awalnya, tetapi dia akan ikut juga pada akhirnya, jika Seokjin yang meminta.

"sudahlah~ kau juga biasanya senang kan jika ke loker? Pasti ada surat untukmu lagi, Yoongi~"

Yoongi hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah Seokjin yang sekarang sudah masuk ke ruang loker. Dan matanya langsung tertuju ke arah loker miliknya. Tidak ada apa-apa disana. Tidak ada amplop dengan warna yang selalu berbeda setiap harinya.

"eh?! Tidak ada surat, Yoon? Tumben sekali" ujar Seokjin sambil membuka loker miliknya yang tidak jauh dari loker milik Yoongi.

"entah. Mungkin dia sudah bosan" Yoongi hanya menghela napas panjang, tetapi pandangannya tidak terlepas dari loker miliknya.

Entahlah..

Yoongi diam-diam bertanya apa orang itu benar-benar bosan karena tidak pernah mendapat respon dari dirinya? Dan diam-diam juga Yoongi berharap hal itu tidak terjadi.

.

Jimin membuka ponsel Taehyung yang dia pegang untuk melihat percakapan Taehyung dengan Jungkook.

Taehyung sedang tidak di kelas sekarang. Dia diminta oleh guru untuk ikut ke ruang guru, dan memberikan ponselnya pada Jimin.

Jimin kaget membaca percakapan antara sahabatnya dengan Taehyung. Dan Jimin lebih kaget ketika Jungkook kembali mengirim pesan pada Taehyung.

 _[surat? Surat apa? Aku tidak tahu maksud sunbae]_

Jimin mengunci ponsel Taehyung dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Jungkook tidak tahu soal surat itu? Lalu?" Jimin memutar kedua bola matanya untuk berpikir apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

.

Taehyung berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan tidak bersemangat.

"sunbae~ Taehyung sunbae"

Taehyung mendengar panggilan itu, dan dia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Tapi Taehyung tidak menghentikan langkahnya, justru semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju kelas.

"sunbae, biar aku jelaskan" Taehyung tersentak dan terdiam saat Jungkook tiba-tiba sudah ada di hadapannya dengan napas yang terengah.

Taehyung terdiam dan melihat arah lain, yang penting tidak melihat Jungkook. Karena dengan melihatnya saja, Taehyung bisa semakin sakit hati.

"aku tidak mengerti maksud ucapanmu, sunbae. Soal surat itu, aku tidak mengerti. Serius. Dan soal Yoongi hyung..." Jungkook bicara dengan cepat dan berhenti untuk mengatur napasnya.

Taehyung masih diam dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Jungkook.

"Yoongi...'hyung'? sudah sejauh itukah? Kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'hyung'? dan setelah itu kau seolah memberiku harapan untuk dekat dengan dirimu?" Taehyung bersiap akan melanjutkan langkahnya kalau saja Jungkook tidak berbicara—

"Yoongi hyung itu kakakku. dia yang mengurusku sejak aku bersekolah disini. dan kemarin dia memang datang untuk mendukungku supaya aku bisa masuk ke tim perwakilan sekolah, supaya aku bisa satu tim denganmu"

Taehyung terdiam. Mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook. Begitu juga Jimin. Yang entah sejak kapan dia berdiri tidak jauh dari Taehyung.

"kakak?" gumam Taehyung sambil bertatapan dengan Jimin yang melangkah mendekat ke arah Taehyung.

"dia kakak sepupuku sebenarnya. Tapi kami sudah seperti saudara kandung kalau sunbae ingin tahu" jelas Jungkook sambil melihat ke arah Jimin juga, yang sekarang sudah bergabung dengan mereka.

"jadi kau tidak berpacaran dengan Yoongi sunbae?" tanya Jimin menyelidik, dan dijawab anggukan polos Jungkook.

"dia kan sudah bilang Yoongi itu kakaknya, kenapa kau masih bertanya juga?" Taehyung menatap sebal kepada Jimin, yang dibalas cengiran lebar di wajah Jimin.

"terimakasih atas penjelasannya, aku pergi duluan ya" Jimin berbicara dengan semangat dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih berdiri berhadapan dengan Jungkook, membuat Jungkook menatap Jimin tidak mengerti.

"dia menyukai kakakmu" bisik Taehyung kepada Jungkook setelah melihat ekspresi bingung Jungkook.

"ne? Jimin sunbae menyukai Yoongi hyung? Serius?"

Taehyung mengangguk sambil tersenyum dengan lega.

"mianhe ne. Aku sudah salah paham"

Jungkook mengangguk sambil menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan senyuman manisnya ketika mendengar ucapan Taehyung dengan nada suara yang lebih rendah dan tenang.

"Jungkook ah, boleh aku mengenalmu lebih jauh?"

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah Taehyung tidak percaya.

Oh Tuhan, Taehyung bisa melihat semburat merah itu di pipi Jungkook.

.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu. Tetapi suasana di kelas Jimin dan Taehyung masih ramai.

"tadi pagi aku melihat wajahmu murung seperti sedang ditagih hutang saat menatap ponselmu. Dan siang ini kau tersenyum-senyum seperti seorang idiot menatap ponselmu" ucap Jimin sambil melangkah mendekat ke arah Taehyung yang sedaritadi sibuk dengan ponselnya sambil tersenyum.

"hei, Jim-"

Taehyung meletakkan ponselnya di meja dan menatap Jimin dengan tatapan serius.

"—kalau begitu yang mengirim surat untuk Yoongi sunbae bukan Jungkook. Lalu siapa?" Taehyung menatap Jimin yang sekarang sudah duduk di sudut meja miliknya.

"aku" jawab Jimin santai sambil tersenyum.

"aish~ bicara apa kau~ aku serius, bodoh" Taehyung mendongak menghadap Jimin.

Jimin membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa amplop beserta kertas kecil.

"Jimin-kau-"

Taehyung beranjak dan mendekat ke arah Jimin, melihat lebih dekat apa yang Jimin pegang, lalu kedua telapak tangannya terulur untuk memegang kedua pipi Jimin, membuat Jimin memajukan bibirnya secara otomatis karena Taehyung menekan kedua pipinya sampai menggembung dan menatap kedua mata Jimin tidak percaya.

"w-wae?" tanya Jimin dengan suara yang tidak jelas.

"bodoh kau, Jimin~ bodoh~ sangat bodoh!" Taehyung menekan pipi Jimin lebih keras karena merasa sangat gemas, sampai membuat Jimin berteriak dan menendang tulang kering Taehyung supaya orang aneh di hadapannya ini menghentikan perlakuan terhadap kedua pipi kesayangan Jimin yang sekarang memerah.

"maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan darimu, tapi-"

"bodoh kau, Jim! Sekarang temui saja langsung dan dekati langsung. Jangan melalui surat-surat begini. Kau seperti anak sekolah dasar, tahu?"

Jimin memajukan bibirnya lagi setelah mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

.

"temui dan dekati langsung? Kau pikir semudah itu?" Jimin berjalan sendiri di koridor sekolahnya untuk pulang sambil menunduk lesu.

"hoi, Park Jimin"

Jimin menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil seseorang.

"dimana Taehyung?"

Jimin membulatkan matanya ketika melihat orang yang ada di belakangnya sekarang.

"T-Tae-Taehyung... Taehyung sudah pulang" jawab Jimin tergagap saat matanya bertemu dengan mata indah itu.

"aish! Kalah cepat aku" rutuk orang yang ada di depan Jimin dengan tatapan kesalnya.

"ada apa, sunbae mencari Taehyung?" tanya Jimin takut-takut karena melihat kilatan mata lawan bicaranya yang terlihat kesal.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yoongi.

Hening.

"tidak. Ada yang ingin aku katakan saja padanya" jawab Yoongi dengan nada santai dan tatapan kesalnya mulai menghilang entah kenapa.

Jimin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

"Yoongi sunbae bisa katakan padaku kalau mau, nanti biar aku katakan pada Taehyung" tawar Jimin sambil tersenyum kepada Yoongi.

"ah tidak usah. Aku akan melupakan hal itu juga nanti. Sudahlah aku jalan dulu" jawab Yoongi dengan nada santainya dan mulai melangkah mendahului Jimin.

Diam-diam Jimin tersenyum melihat punggung Yoongi yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya, dan tanpa menunggu lama, Jimin memberanikan diri untuk ikut melangkahkan kakinya dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Yoongi.

"sunbae, bagaimana ponselmu? Sudah kembali hidup?" Jimin membuka pembicaraan sambil tersenyum hangat, tetapi dengan rasa sedikit takut juga kalau-kalau respon dari Yoongi tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dia harapkan. Karena dia tahu betul Yoongi seperti apa.

"sudah. Sangat baik sekarang. Yah walaupun aku harus tidak jajan selama dua hari untuk mengganti biaya service-nya"

Jimin terkekeh kecil mendengar jawaban Yoongi karena merasa sangat bahagia mendengar Yoongi berbicara dengan nada yang santai dan kalimat yang diucapkan sangat panjang(?) –menurut Jimin.

"kenapa tertawa?" tanya Yoongi sambil melirik Jimin dan tetap melangkah.

"tidak. Ah sunbae, apa kau lapar? Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang di kantin?"

OH!

Jimin ingin meninju mulutnya sekarang. Kenapa kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya begitu saja tanpa menunggu otaknya menyaring apa yang harus diucapkan.

Jimin meringis dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, bersiap untuk menerima apa yang akan diberikan oleh Yoongi setelah ini. Entah itu pukulan, tendangan, teriakan, makian, atau-

Sebuah anggukan.

Wait!

Sebuah anggukan.

Ya.

Yoongi mengangguk pelan sambil menghela napas.

"Ayo ke kantin. Kebetulan aku sangat lapar"

Jimin merasa tidak ingin bangun dari tidurnya kalau ini hanya sebuah mimpi. Berjalan beriringan dengan seorang Min Yoongi yang sangat menarik perhatiannya semenjak dia masuk di sekolah ini.

Berjalan sambil mengobrol menuju kantin untuk makan siang, layaknya sepasang kekasih –harapan Jimin.

"oh, sebentar" Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat Jimin ikut berhenti melangkah ketika melihat dua orang yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan.

Jimin melihat Taehyung sedang berjalan dan sesekali tertawa bersama Jungkook. Mereka berjalan berdampingan, seperti yang Jimin lakukan bersama Yoongi.

"hyung~" suara ceria Jungkook terdengar bersamaan dengan dirinya dan Taehyung yang berjalan semakin dekat dengan Jimin juga Yoongi.

Taehyun menatap Yoongi dan Jimin bergantian, dan berakhir dengan menatap Jimin tidak percaya.

"sebentar. Aku ada perlu dengan Jungkook"

Yoongi menarik tangan Jungkook dan membawanya menjauh dari Taehyung dan juga Jimin.

"aku tidak salah lihat? Kau dan Yoongi sunbae-"

Taehyung menghentikan ucapannya ketika merasakan wajah Jimin mendekat ke telinganya.

"aku akan makan siang dengannya"

"jinjja?!"

Taehyung membuka mulutnya dan menatap Jimin tidak percaya.

.

Yoongi membawa Jungkook agak jauh dari Taehyung juga Jimin.

"ada apa hyung?" tanya Jungkook bingung.

"sudah baikan dengan Taehyung?" Yoongi menatap lekat mata Jungkook, dan Jungkook tertawa sambil melirik Taehyung diam-diam.

"hanya kesalahpahaman biasa, hyung. Nanti aku ceritakan di rumah" jawab Jungkook sambil tersenyum riang.

"ah iya terserah kau saja. Hei! Kau mau ke toko persimpangan jalan lagi tidak?" Yoongi hampir lupa tujuannya membawa Jungkook kesini.

"toko persimpangan jalan? Memang kenapa? Hyung mau meminta aku membeli amplop dan kertas surat lagi? aku tidak mau" jawab Jungkook enteng sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"eh? Kenapa tidak mau?" Yoongi memajukan bibirnya kesal karena Jungkook tidak menuruti keinginannya.

"karena saat aku membelinya, readers mengira aku yang mengirim surat untukmu dan mengira aku menyukaimu!"

* * *

-TBC-

Ucapan jungkook yg terakhir ga benar-benar keluar dari mulut dia kok, kerjaan authornya aja memang :D

Well, dichap ini banyak taekook ya? Next chap dibanyakin minyoon kok, atau full minyoon?^^

Terimakasih para readers yang sudah setia baca sampai sini kekeke

Jangan lupa review ya~ author tunggu reviewnya^^


	5. Chapter 5

**BOY IN LUV**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jungkook berlari dari gerbang sekolah menuju kelasnya dengan tergesa. Rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan tertiup angin tidak dipedulikan lagi. sesekali Jungkook melirik jam di tangannya, dan mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk sampai ke kelas.

Bukan. Jungkook bukan terlambat untuk masuk ke kelas sebenarnya, tapi-

Jungkook menghentikan larinya ketika tiba di depan tangga, dan membungkuk untuk mengatur napasnya.

"pasti dia sudah naik" gumam Jungkook masih dengan napas yang belum beraturan.

"siapa?"

Jungkook menegakkan tubuhnya dan menoleh ketika mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar dan berjalan ke arah seorang namja yang ternyata sedari tadi berdiri bersandar di samping tangga.

"tumben baru datang?" ujar namja itu ketika Jungkook sudah berada tepat di hadapannya.

"aku bangun kesiangan, hyung" Jungkook tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya yang lucu di hadapan Taehyung.

Ya. Taehyung.

Sudah satu minggu sejak kejadian kesalah pahaman mereka tempo hari, dan mereka semakin dekat sekarang. Bahkan Taehyung sudah meminta Jungkook untuk memanggilnya 'hyung' agar terlihat semakin akrab.

Selama satu minggu juga Jungkook selalu datang lebih pagi dan menunggu kedatangan Taehyung di tangga sebelum Taehyung naik ke atas. Sekedar menyapa dan mengucapkan selamat pagi sebagai penyemangat satu sama lain.

Manis sekali memang.

"kenapa kau bisa bangun kesiangan, hemm? Apa kau tidur terlalu malam?" Taehyung tersenyum dan tangannya secara refleks terulur untuk merapikan rambut Jungkook yang berantakan, membuat Jungkook terus tersenyum lebar menerima perlakuan orang yang dia sukai ini.

"tidak juga. Aku tidur seperti biasanya. Mungkin karena terlalu nyenyak saja sampai aku bangun lebih siang-" jelas Jungkook sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dan matanya melirik tangan Taehyung yang perlahan menjauh dari kepalanya karena sudah selesai merapikan rambutnya.

"-hyung menungguku?"

Pertanyaan Jungkook membuat Taehyung membulatkan matanya dan menggaruk tengkuknya untuk mengurangi rasa gugup.

Beberapa detik kemudian Taehyung mengangguk lengkap dengan senyum yang membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat tampan, membuat Jungkook menunduk sebentar untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

"masih pagi sudah bermesraan"

Taehyung dan Jungkook merasa salah tingkah ketika mendengar suara cempreng dari seseorang yang sangat mereka kenal.

"kau iri?" Taehyung bertanya dengan nada ketus sambil menoleh dan melihat sahabat baiknya –Jimin- yang sudah ada di belakangnya, dan sudah melangkah naik ke tangga.

"sekolah dulu yang benar, Tae. Nilai matematikamu saja masih dibawah standar kan, sudah berani merayu adik kelas" ucap Jimin sambil mencibir dan berlari menaiki anak tangga dengan cepat.

Taehyung yang mendengar ucapan Jimin hanya bisa memandang kesal ke arah sahabatnya karena sudah berani membuat dirinya malu di hadapan Jungkook. Tetapi rasa kesalnya perlahan hilang ketika mendengar tawa pelan dari Jungkook.

"kenapa tertawa? Jangan dengarkan Jimin" Taehyung terus memperhatikan wajah Jungkook yang sangat manis.

"tidak, hyung. Aku juga tahu Jimin hyung hanya bercanda" Jungkook menghentikan tawanya, tapi masih menyisakan senyuman maut(?) yang bisa membuat Taehyung tergila-gila.

"yasudah kau pergilah ke kelasmu. aku juga akan naik ke atas"

Taehyung tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Jungkook pelan setelah Jungkook mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari ucapannya.

"selamat belajar~"

Jungkook lagi-lagi mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya pada Taehyung sebelum dia berbalik arah untuk berjalan menuju kelas.

Taehyung mulai melangkah menaiki anak tangga satu demi satu dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"ah aku bisa gila jika terus melihat dia tersenyum"

.

Yoongi sedang sibuk di mejanya sekarang.

Bukan. Bukan sibuk mencatat teori yang diberikan gurunya, tapi sibuk mencoret-coret beberapa kertas kecil yang ada di meja. Kertas yang dibelikan Jungkook tempo hari di toko persimpangan jalan. Awalnya Yoongi berniat ingin membalas surat-surat aneh itu, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya dengan cepat, dan menjadikan kertas-kertas itu sebagai media untuk mengekspresikan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Yoongi jarang sekali mencatat penjelasan yang diberikan gurunya, dia lebih senang mengerjakan hal lain daripada harus mencatat pelajaran. Tapi anehnya, nilai-nilai pelajaran Yoongi selalu baik dan tidak ada yang dibawah standar. Dan ini membuat Hoseok iri. Dia merasa hanya dirinya yang bodoh dalam akademik jika dibandingkan dengan ketiga sahabatnya.

 _"Park Jimin bodoh"_

 _"Park Jimin sangat bodoh"_

Yoongi terus mencoret kertas-kertas kecil di hadapannya dengan kalimat yang sama terus menerus sampai kertas kecil di mejanya habis. Dan setelah kertas kecil di mejanya habis, Yoongi tersenyum dengan senyuman kepuasan.

Inilah yang dilakukan Yoongi beberapa hari belakangan. Selalu menulis nama Jimin dimanapun setiap ada kesempatan. Karena memang yang ada di pikirannya hanya seorang namja yang bodoh –menurut Yoongi- bernama Park Jimin.

Apa yang membuat Yoongi seperti ini?

Sudah satu minggu jika dihitung dari saat pertama kali Yoongi hanya benar-benar berdua dengan Jimin untuk makan siang bersama di kantin. Dimana Yoongi menemukan sisi lain seorang Park Jimin yang membuat dirinya seperti dispesialkan. Belum pernah memang Yoongi diperlakukan seperti ini sebelumnya oleh orang lain. Dan entah kenapa, Yoongi merasa gugup jika matanya harus bertemu dengan mata Jimin yang selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang hangat.

Sudah satu minggu juga Yoongi tidak mendapatkan surat misterius yang selalu terselip di pintu lokernya, dan Yoongi sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Sudah melupakan tentang surat misterius itu? Bisa jadi.

Lamunan Yoongi berakhir ketika mendengar suara gaduh di kelasnya dan dia melihat gurunya keluar dari kelas.

Kenapa?

Karena asik dengan lamunannya tentang Jimin, Yoongi bahkan tidak mendengar bel istirahat sudah berbunyi.

"makaaaaan~ kajja~" suara berisik Hoseok lah yang paling berperan dalam membuyarkan lamunan Yoongi tadi.

"ayo. Aku juga lapar. Tidak sarapan aku tadi" keluh Namjoon sambil membereskan bukunya dengan rapi.

"Yoongi? Ikut ke kan- yaampun apa yang kau lakukan, Yoon?" Seokjin berseru heboh ketika melihat meja Yoongi yang berantakan.

Dengan cepat Yoongi memasukkan semua yang ada di mejanya ke dalam tas dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

"kajja" Yoongi menggaruk kepalanya sebentar sebelum dia beranjak dan melangkah keluar kelas lebih dulu.

"ada apa dengan anak itu" Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya memikirkan sikap Yoongi yang memang selalu berubah-ubah.

.

Yoongi dan Hoseok duduk bersebelahan di kantin sekolah. Di hadapan mereka ada Namjoon dan Seokjin yang sibuk merayu satu sama lain, membuat Yoongi dan Hoseok sesekali bertatapan malas dan melanjutkan makan mereka.

"ya! Kalian pergilah ke taman kalau mau berpegangan tangan dan saling merayu seperti itu" ujar Hoseok dengan mulut yang penuh makanan saat melihat Namjoon dan Seokjin yang semakin mesra hari demi hari.

"tidak nafsu makan aku melihat kalian" sahut Yoongi kesal.

Sedangkan yang menjadi tersangka –Namjoon dan Seokjin- hanya tertawa-tawa saja mendengar ocehan dua sahabatnya ini.

"permisi~" keempat sahabat itu menoleh ketika mendengar sapaan dari arah samping Hoseok.

"silahkan~" seolah mengerti maksud sapaan tersebut, Hoseok mempersilahkan dua orang yang baru saja datang untuk duduk bergabung dengan mereka berempat.

Jimin dan Taehyung. Merekalah kedua orang yang baru datang dan memilih untuk makan bersama keempat kakak kelasnya itu. Mereka duduk berhadapan, dengan Jimin duduk di samping Hoseok, Taehyung di samping Namjoon.

Seokjin dan Yoongi melihat ke arah Jimin secara bersamaan, dan mereka berdua beradu tatap setelahnya. Yoongi memilih untuk melanjutkan makan, sedangkan Seokjin berbisik ke telinga Namjoon.

Entah apa yang dibisikkan Seokjin, tapi setelah itu Namjoon ikut melirik ke arah Jimin sambil melanjutkan makannya.

Hening. Tidak ada yang membuka suara diantara enam orang yang sedang bergabung di meja yang panjang tersebut. Sampai sebuah suara memecah keheningan diantara mereka—

"aku bergabung ya~" keenam orang tersebut sontak menoleh kompak dan tersenyum secara bersamaan ketika melihat Jungkook yang membawa makanannya sedang berdiri di samping Taehyung.

Taehyung langsung menyiapkan kursi untuk Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

"tunggu, tunggu! Aku seperti sedang _de javu_!" ujar Hoseok tiba-tiba sambil mengunyah makanan di mulutnya.

Kembali hening. Tidak ada yang berminat untuk menanggapi ucapan Hoseok sama sekali.

"oh! Aku ingat! Kita pernah makan bersama seperti ini kan? Dengan kalian juga" Hoseok menunjuk Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook menggunakan sumpitnya, membuat Jimin dan Taehyung tersenyum dan merunduk hormat.

"Hoseok hyung. Ada nasi di dagumu" ucap Jungkook sambil tertawa, dan beberapa detik setelahnya suara tawa terdengar dari meja panjang yang sedaritadi hening ini. Mereka semua tertawa. Terkecuali Hoseok yang memajukan bibirnya, dan Yoongi yang diam dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa. Bahkan sekarang Jimin dan Taehyung ikut tertawa bersama.

Suana akrab mulai terjalin di sana. Mereka saling mengobrol, membicarakan banyak hal, bertukar pikiran satu sama lain. Seperti tidak ada kecanggungan lagi antara sunbae dan hobae di sana, dan Yoongi pun sesekali ikut menanggapi pembicaraan mereka sambil tertawa, membuat Jimin terus memperhatikan dirinya secara diam-diam.

.

"haish! Kalau bukan karena nilaiku yang dipertaruhkan, tidak mau aku melakukan ini" Yoongi menggumam dengan nada kesal sambil membawa tumpukan buku yang banyak di tangannya.

Dia ditugaskan untuk membawa seluruh buku teman sekelasnya ke ruang guru yang ada di lantai dasar. Gurunya memberikan 'hadiah' kepada Yoongi karena Yoongi mendapat nilai terbaik saat tes tadi di kelas, dan berhasil mengalahkan Namjoon walaupun hanya berbeda nol koma sekian poin. Sebenarnya Yoongi sangat malas melakukan hal-hal seperti ini, tapi jika Yoongi menolak, gurunya akan menurunkan nilai yang telah Yoongi dapatkan.

"mau dibawa kemana, sunbae? Biar aku bantu"

Yoongi sedikit memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara di belakangnya.

"tidak usah. Kembali saja ke kelasmu sana" jawab Yoongi dengan nada datar dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya menuruni anak tangga.

"YA!—" suara Yoongi meninggi ketika orang itu langsung berjalan dengan cepat sampai tiba di hadapannya dan mengambil semua buku yang ada di tangan Yoongi.

"ke ruang guru? Siapa nama gurumu? Biar aku yang letakkan di mejanya"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Park Jimin, jangan menghambat jalanku" Yoongi masih menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya dan melihat arah lain. Tidak mau melihat ke wajah apalagi mata Jimin, orang yang merebut tumpukkan buku Yoongi di tangannya –dan hatinya(?)

"aku hanya ingin membantumu. Kalau kau tidak ingin memberitahu nama gurumu, temani aku saja dan tunjukkan dimana meja gurumu" Jimin tersenyum lebar dan memperhatikan wajah Yoongi yang tetap datar.

"terserah kau saja. Biar aku bantu bawakan" Yoongi mengambil satu buku paling atas dan dia pegang di tangannya, lalu melangkah lebih dulu melewati Jimin. Membuat Jimin tersenyum gemas(?) melihat tingkah Yoongi.

.

"omong-omong, kenapa sunbae yang membawa buku-buku itu?" Jimin dan Yoongi berjalan beriringan keluar dari ruang guru.

"hadiah. Karena aku mendapat nilai tinggi" jawab Yoongi dengan wajah datarnya.

"wah, berarti sunbae sangat pintar. Aku sangat ingin memiliki pasangan yang pintar"

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Jimin dan kembali melihat ke arah depan ketika melihat Jimin tersenyum lebar.

Oh! Jantung Yoongi!

"k-kau kenapa ada di luar kelas? Membolos?" Yoongi berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, tanpa menoleh ke arah Jimin.

"tidak, sunbae. Guruku tidak datang, jadi hanya diberikan tugas. Tadi aku baru saja dari toilet dan melihatmu"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan menaiki anak tangga satu persatu bersama Jimin.

.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan sambil memakan eskrimnya, melihat banyak anak kecil yang berlari kesana-kesini dengan riang.

Jungkook sedang berada di taman sekarang. Taman yang berada di tepi danau, tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya dengan Yoongi. Udara yang sejuk dan pemandangan hijau yang memanjakan mata, membuat Jungkook sangat senang pergi ke tempat ini jika sedang tidak ada kegiatan.

Seperti sekarang ini, di sabtu sore. Jungkook memilih menghabiskan waktu untuk pergi ke taman dan melihat kesibukan orang-orang yang ada di sini. Jungkook seperti menemukan energi positif dari tawa bahagia yang dia dengar, terutama dari para balita yang berlarian dan bermain.

Jungkook duduk di kursi taman dan asik memakan eskrimnya sambil tersenyum ketika melihat seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya sambil menggendong seorang anak balita laki-laki yang berusia sekitar 2 tahun lebih.

"Jiwon mau eskrim?"

Jungkook mendekatkan eskrim di tangannya pada anak balita yang sekarang sudah duduk di kursi bersama orang yang menggendongnya.

Anak balita bernama Jiwon itu langsung mengangguk dan membuka mulutnya untuk memakan eskrim yang ditawarkan Jungkook. Beberapa detik setelahnya, Jiwon langsung turun dari kursi dan memilih untuk bermain dengan anak-anak yang lain.

"jangan jauh-jauh mainnya, ne" Jungkook melihat orang disampingnya mengelus kepala Jiwon dengan sayang sebelum Jiwon berlari bergabung dengan anak-anak yang tidak jauh dari kursinya.

"Jiwon sangat dekat denganmu ne, hyung?" tanya Jungkook kepada orang disampingnya, Taehyung.

Ya. Jungkook dan Taehyung bertemu di taman setelah membuat janji sebelumnya. Taehyung yang sebelumnya sudah memperkenalkan ponakan kesayangannya –Jiwon- pada Jungkook melalui foto, berkata akan mengajak Jiwon pergi bersama. Dengan senang hati Jungkook menyetujui karena Jungkook merasa Jiwon sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Yah, begitulah. Dia sangat menggemaskan. Sama sepertimu" ucap Taehyung sambil melihat wajah Jungkook, membuat Jungkook menggembungkan pipinya dan lanjut memakan eskrimnya.

"kau tinggal di daerah sini? Aku sering datang kesini bersama Jiwon, tapi tidak pernah melihatmu disini"

Jungkook mengangguk pelan, matanya asik melihat Jiwon yang berlari berkejaran dengan teman-temannya yang baru dikenal.

"aku tidak sering kesini, hyung. Hanya kalau sedang ingin saja" Jungkook tersenyum menatap Taehyung dan sesekali menjilat bibirnya yang terkena lelehan eskrim.

.

Hari sudah mulai malam ketika Yoongi mendekat ke arah jembatan dengan pemandangan sungai han yang indah. Yoongi melihat ada keramaian tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"pasar malam" gumam Yoongi tanpa ada niatan untuk pergi kesana. Yoongi kurang suka keramaian seperti itu. Hanya jika dia sedang ingin membeli sesuatu, baru dia akan pergi ke pasar malam yang menjajakan berbagai barang-barang di dalamnya.

Yoongi menatap lurus ke depan dan melihat lampu-lampu yang indah di sepanjang sungai. Banyak orang juga disana. Orang-orang yang datang besama pasangan, keluarga, ataupun seorang diri seperti dirinya.

Yoongi beberapa kali datang ke tempat ini seorang diri saat ingin mencari ketenangan. Tapi Yoongi bingung kenapa sekarang tempat ini menjadi ramai?

"aish! Aku baru ingat. Ini sabtu malam. Pantas saja tempat ini ramai" keluh Yoongi sambil matanya megitari sekitar jembatan, dan dia melebarkan matanya dengan susah payah(?) saat matanya bertemu dengan mata seseorang yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"sunbae..." siapa lagi kalau bukan Jimin. Bahkan suaranya yang khas sudah sangat bisa Yoongi hapal.

Yoongi memasang wajah datar dan melihat sekeliling yang sudah tidak terlalu ramai karena orang-orang berkumpul di pasar malam.

"sunbae datang sendiri?" tanya Jimin yang sekarang sudah berdiri di sebelah Yoongi, memandangi wajah Yoongi dari samping dan memperhatikan wajah itu dengan seksama.

"menurutmu?" tanya Yoongi dingin, membuat Jimin memajukan bibirnya sebal.

"aku kira sunbae datang dengan Jungkook—"

"bukankah temanmu mengajaknya keluar sejak sore?"

Jimin tersenyum dan mengangguk karena dia juga sebenarnya tidak tahu kalau Taehyung pergi dengan Jungkook.

"biarlah mereka berkencan" ucap Jimin santai, dan berhasil membuat Yoongi menoleh hingga mata mereka bertemu dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

"kenapa? Taehyung anak yang baik kok, yah walau memang sedikit aneh, tapi dia tidak akan macam-macam dengan Jungkook" Jimin menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya untuk meyakinkan Yoongi.

Yoongi kembali menatap lurus ke depan dan memasang wajah datar –untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugup sebenarnya.

Jimin ikut melihat ke arah depan dan menemukan sebuah ketenangan disana. Jimin terpikirkan untuk mengaku pada Yoongi kalau dia yang selama ini mengirim surat pada Yoongi, tapi—

"kau sedang apa disini?" pertanyaan Yoongi membuyarkan lamunan Jimin, dan membuat Jimin menoleh ke arahnya.

Hening.

Jimin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi, melainkan hanya terus melihat wajah Yoongi dari samping.

"sunbae. Boleh aku bicara sesuatu?"

Yoongi diam dan matanya tetap mengarah ke depan, menerka apa yang kira-kira akan dikatakan Jimin.

"bicaralah" Yoongi melirik sebentar ke Jimin dan kembali menatap ke arah depan.

"hemmm... sebenarnya aku... aku yang memberikanmu surat secara diam-diam dan menaruhnya di lokermu secara diam-diam juga" Jimin memejamkan matanya setelah berhasil bicara semua yang selama ini terpendam dalam dirinya. Perasaan takut dan waswas memenuhi pikiran Jimin sekarang. Jimin takut setelah ini dia tidak bisa mengobrol dengan Yoongi lagi karena Yoongi pasti akan membencinya.

"aku sudah tahu"

Jimin membuka matanya dan langsung mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali mendengar ucapan Yoongi yang membuat dirinya merasa sangat kaget.

"su-sudah...tahu?" gumam Jimin pelan dan memperhatikan wajah Yoongi dari samping.

Seokjin lah yang sebenarnya memberitahu hal ini kepada Yoongi saat Seokjin meminta Yoongi menemaninya ke loker tempo hari. Karena Seokjin dan Namjoon pernah melihat Jimin keluar dari ruang loker kelas tiga dan setelah itu Seokjin dan Namjoon menemukan amplop surat di loker Yoongi. Sejak saat itu Seokjin dan Namjoon memiliki kesimpulan kalau Jimin adalah pelaku utama soal surat rahasia itu.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk pelan dan menoleh singkat ke Jimin. Jimin tidak percaya. Sama sekali tidak percaya tapi memang nyata. Jimin melihat Yoongi tersenyum kepadanya sekarang.

"aku sudah tahu. dan aku memang menunggumu untuk mengakuinya. Aku pikir kau tidak akan mengaku karena takut denganku" Yoongi kembali melihat ke depan dengan senyum yang masih dia pertahankan.

"sunbae...sunbae tidak marah?" Jimin benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Karena Yoongi benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak.

Yoongi melirik ke arah Jimin dan menggeleng pelan.

.

Jungkook berjalan beriringan dengan Taehyung sambil menggandeng Jiwon di tengah mereka. Mereka bertiga baru saja selesai makan malam bersama di sebuah kedai yang ada di taman itu. Bukankah sudah seperti sebuah keluaga kecil yang bahagia?

"Jiwon jangan melompat-lompat seperti itu, nanti jatuh" Taehyung bicara dengan nada pelan agar Jiwon tidak melompat-lompat di tengah dirinya dengan Jungkook.

Jiwon melepas pegangan tangan Taehyung dan Jungkook dengan paksa, dan meminta Taehyung untuk menggendong dirinya dengan suara manja, membuat Jungkook tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"kau lucu sekali Jiwon ah~" Jungkook berusaha mencubit pipi gembil Jiwon setelah Taehyung menggendongnya, tapi Jiwon terus bergerak sambil tertawa menghindari cubitan Jungkook. Sepertinya Jiwon merasa bosan karena entah sudah berapa kali tangan Jungkook hinggap di pipinya untuk mencubitnya dengan cubitan gemas.

Jungkook terdiam ketika melihat Jiwon menunjuk sesuatu yang Jungkook pegang di tangannya.

"kau mau minum?"

Jiwon mengangguk dan menidurkan kepalanya di bahu Taehyung. Membuat Jungkook dengan segera mengambil botol minum yang dia bawa dan memberikannya ke mulut Jiwon.

Taehyung yang sedari tadi tidak mengeluarkan suara, diam-diam tersenyum melihat sikap Jungkook kepada Jiwon.

.

"ayo kita lihat, hyung!" Jimin berseru dengan semangat ketika melihat kerumunan orang memadati tengah jembatan.

"h-hyung? Sejak kapan aku membolehkanmu memanggilku 'hyung'?"

Jimin hanya tersenyum lebar dan bediri mendekat ke Yoongi, membuat Yoongi mundur satu langkah karena ulah Jimin.

"bolehkan aku memanggilmu 'hyung'? atau mau aku panggil 'Min Yoongi~'?" Jimin memiringkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menatap mata Yoongi yang terus menghindar.

"diam kau—" ucapan Yoongi terhenti ketika mendengar suara musik yang cukup keras dari arah tengah jembatan.

Yoongi dan Jimin berdiri lebih mendekat ketika orang-orang mulai banyak dan keadaan jembatan sekarang sangat ramai serta berisik.

"—apa ini?" tanya Yoongi saat melihat beberapa karakter kartun lewat di hadapannya dengan ukuran yang sebesar dirinya. Melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil terus tersenyum.

"karnaval, hyung. Memang sering diadakan disini untuk menghibur pengunjung, terutama anak-anak" jawab Jimin yang sekarang berdiri sangat dekat dengan Yoongi.

Karnaval dengan menghadirkan berbagai tokoh-tokoh kartun memang sering diadakan di sini setiap awal bulan dan di malam Minggu. Karena disaat ini lah biasanya banyak keluarga yang datang ke jembatan itu untuk mengunjungi pasar malam.

"AW!" Suara Yoongi meninggi ketika merasa tersenggol oleh orang yang ada di sampingnya, dan seketika membuat dirinya kesal. Dan wajahnya sangat menunjukkan hal itu.

Jimin yang menyadarinya langsung memegang lengan Yoongi yang dilapisi jaket untuk berganti posisi dengan dirinya, sehingga Yoongi tidak lagi harus berhadapan dengan orang yang telah menyenggolnya tadi.

"nikmati saja pertunjukannya, hyung" Jimin tersenyum lebar tepat di samping Yoongi, dan membuat Yoongi ikut tersenyum.

.

Taehyung berjalan sambil mengobrol dengan Jungkook, lengkap dengan Jiwon yang kini sudah tertidur di bahunya.

"aku rasa Jiwon pasti lelah bermain sampai dia tertidur sangat pulas" ujar Jungkook sambil mengusap kepala Jiwon yang ada di bahu Taehyung.

"sepertinya begitu. Jungkook ah~ bisa bantu aku?"

Kini mereka sudah tiba di samping mobil yang memang dibawa Taehyung, dan dengan segera Jungkook membuka pintu mobil Taehyung bagian belakang dan menyiapkan tempat tidur kecil untuk Jiwon di sana.

"kau sudah berani membawa mobil ne, hyung" ujar Jungkook setelah Taehyung berhasil menidurkan Jiwon di jok mobil bagian belakang dengan aman.

"aku kan sudah legal untuk mengendarai mobil. Lagipula ini mobil ayahnya Jiwon, bukan mobilku" Taehyung tertawa dan mengajak Jungkook untuk kembali mengobrol di samping mobil. Meninggalkan Jiwon di dalam mobil yang mesinnya sudah dinyalakan lebih dahulu oleh Taehyung.

Jungkook mengangguk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di mobil bagian samping.

"hyung sudah mau pulang?" tanya Jungkook kepada Taehyung yang sekarang berdiri di samping dan menghadapnya.

"belum. Aku masih ingin mengobrol denganmu. Kenapa?" Taehyung memperhatikan wajah Jungkook yang sekarang sedang tersenyum dari jarak yang cukup dekat.

"tidak. Aku hanya bertanya saja" jawab Jungkook sambil menunduk dan tersenyum malu, membuat Taehyung menarik napas panjang karena merasa sangat gemas dengan orang di hadapannya sekarang.

"kau mau aku pulang sekarang?" goda Taehyung sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Jungkook.

"ti-tidak hyung~" jawab Jungkook dengan cepat.

"kau tidak ingin aku pulang? ingin aku bersamamu disini seterusnya?" Taehyung tetap mempertahankan posisinya sambil melihat wajah Jungkook dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

Jungkook hanya diam dan melihat ke arah lain, membuat Taehyung semakin gemas, dan mengacak rambut Jungkook menggunakan satu tangannya.

"kau sama seperti Jiwon. Selalu menggemaskan"

"kau menyamakan aku dengan Jiwon? Jiwon kan ponakanmu, hyung" protes Jungkook dengan rambut yang masih berantakan akibat ulah Taehyung.

"Ya. Jiwon memang ponakanku. Lalu... kau siapaku?"

.

Jimin masih terus asik memandangi wajah Yoongi yang sekarang berada sangat dekat dengannya. Yoongi memang sedang asik melihat pertunjukan yang ada di hadapannya dengan serius.

"jangan melihatku terus, nanti matamu rusak" Yoongi kembali mengeluarkan nada dinginnya yang sebenarnya dia gunakan untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya. Entahlah. Tapi Yoongi memang merasa gugup sekarang.

Jimin hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Yoongi, dan langsung melihat ke arah depan.

"hyung! Ada kumamon!" Jimin menunjuk boneka kumamon besar yang dapat berjalan sambil melambaikan tangan. Membuat Yoongi tersenyum lebar melihat tokoh kesukannya ini.

"wah! Kumamon sangat mirip denganmu!"

Jimin langsung terdiam dan menelan ludahnya setelah mendengar ucapan Yoongi yang bilang dirinya seperti kumamon.

Jimin menatap Yoongi dan tokoh kumamon yang sedang berjalan tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang secara bergantian.

"kenapa aku mirip kumamon?" tanya Jimin dengan nada berbisik.

"karena kumamon bodoh. Dan kau juga bodoh!" Yoongi menjawab dengan santai sambil terus memperhatikan kumamon di depan.

"sudah tahu kumamon bodoh, tapi kau sangat menyukainya. Dan sekarang kau bilang aku bodoh seperti kumamon. Apa kau menyukaiku juga?"

Pertanyaan Jimin berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Yoongi dari kumamon, dan membuatnya menoleh sebentar ke Jimin.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jimin, Yoongi kembali mengarahkan wajahnya untuk melihat kumamon dan kembali tersenyum lebar.

Aura Yoongi berubah sekarang, dan Jimin menyadarinya. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang selama ini sangat cuek dan dingin dengan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya, berubah menjadi sosok yang imut dan terlihat seperti kekanakan hanya setelah melihat kumamon. Dan ini membuat Jimin tersenyum bahagia karena telah menemukan pribadi lain di dalam diri Yoongi.

.

"sudahlah hyung. Aku pulang saja" ucap Jungkook dengan wajah yang dibuat seakan-akan dia sangat kesal dengan Taehyung. Karena sejak tadi Taehyung memang terus saja menggodanya sambil tertawa.

"kau melarangku pulang, tapi kau mau pulang? Lalu aku bagaimana?" Lagi-lagi Taehyung menggoda Jungkook.

"hyung~" Jungkook memajukan bibirnya dan dengan refleks tangannya melambung untuk memukul lengan Taehyung, membuat Taehyung tertawa pelan dan dengan cepat memegang tangan Jungkook tepat setelah Jungkook memukul lengannya penuh kasih sayang –menurut Taehyung.

"ayo aku antar pulang. Aku tidak mau menerima ocehan dari kakakmu yang galak itu kalau mengajakmu keluar sampai larut malam"

Jungkook hanya diam merasakan detak jantungnya yang tidak menentu karena Taehyung yang terus memegang tangannya sambil bicara.

"hei~ mau pulang tidak?" Taehyung kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jungkook dan bicara dengan pelan sambil memperhatikan wajah Jungkook yang memerah. Bahkan disaat malam hari yang minim cahaya seperti ini Taehyung masih bisa melihat semburat merah itu.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk pelan dan tidak mau membalas ucapan maupun tatapan Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung benar-benar ingin menggigit manusia menggemaskan ini.

.

Karnaval sudah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu. Jimin mengajak Yoongi berjalan ke pasar malam untuk melihat-lihat apa yang ada di sana.

"Jimin!" Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya sambil memegang lengan Jimin supaya Jimin juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"hemm? Kenapa hyung?" Jimin melihat ekspresi Yoongi yang datar dan seketika dirinya takut Yoongi akan bilang kalau dia ingin pulang karena moodnya memburuk.

Jangan sekarang. Jimin masih ingin bersama Yoongi.

"pegang ponselku, Jim! Ambil fotoku bersama kumamon!" Yoongi memberikan ponselnya pada Jimin dan langsung berlari menghampiri tokoh kumamon besar yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

Jimin hanya memasang wajah blank-nya sambil melihat Yoongi yang berlari menghampiri kumamon.

"Jimin, cepat!" teriak Yoongi sambil tersenyum saat dirinya sudah berpose di samping kumamon besar disana. Membuat Jimin langsung mengarahkan ponsel Yoongi untuk mengambil gambar.

CEKLEK

CEKLEK

CEKLEK

Jimin mengambil gambar Yoongi berulang kali karena Yoongi yang terus mengubah posenya disamping kumamon.

Yoongi kembali berlari ke arah Jimin setelah berpose dengan tokoh kesayangannya, dan mengambil ponselnya di tangan Jimin untuk melihat hasil foto yang Jimin ambil.

"hyung~"

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Jimin dan melihat Jimin sedang mengangkat ponselnya sedikit ke atas. Refleks, Yoongi tersenyum saat melihat pantulan dirinya dan Jimin di layar ponsel Jimin.

Satu foto berhasil diambil dan otomatis tersimpan di ponsel Jimin.

Foto Jimin dan Yoongi, yang sama-sama sedang tersenyum lepas menunjukkan rasa bahagia mereka. Jimin yang bahagia karena Yoongi, dan Yoongi yang bahagia karena kumamon.

.

Yoongi melangkah masuk ke ruang loker dengan wajah kesalnya.

Oh. Di hari senin pagi ini sepertinya mood seorang Min Yoongi sedang tidak baik.

"haish! Awas saja nanti kalau bertemu lagi aku patahkan lehernya! Memang dia kira aku takut-" Yoongi terus mengumpat kesal di ruang loker yang sangat sepi, dan menghentikan umpatan kesalnya ketika melihat sebuah amplop berwarna biru yang terselip di pintu lokernya. Yoongi menatap amplop itu cukup lama dengan tatapan heran karena sudah lama dia tidak menerima amplop dari Jimin, dan sekarang dia melihat amplop lagi.

Yoongi mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya dengan cepat.

 _"selamat pagi~ aku rindu mengirim surat padamu. Selamat menjalani harimu ya. Jangan lupa berikan senyum manismu kepadaku._

 _Dari orang bodoh yang seperti kumamon"_

Yoongi tersenyum.

Ya. Tersenyum.

Kemana wajah kesal dan umpatan marah tadi?

"Jimin bodoh!" gumam Yoongi masih dengan senyumnya, sambil memasukkan kertas surat yang telah dibacanya ke dalam amplop.

"sudah berapa kali kau bilang aku bodoh? Nanti kalau aku benar-benar bodoh, bagaimana?"

Yoongi menoleh seketika setelah mendengar suara itu. Suara Jimin.

"sejak kapan kau disana?" Yoongi memasang wajah dinginnya kembali, membuat Jimin melangkah ke arahnya sambil tersenyum.

"ada apa? Ada yang mengganggu pagimu?" Jimin menatap Yoongi hangat setelah mereka berhadapan.

Yoongi luluh. Yoongi menggeleng pelan, dan ekspresinya berubah menjadi hangat.

"aku tidak ingin membahasnya" ucapnya singkat, dan langsung membuka loker miliknya untuk mengambil peta dunia yang dia simpan disana, untuk keperluan belajar pagi ini.

Yoongi menghentikan gerakannya secara tiba-tiba dan diam dengan ekspresi wajah menegang saat Jimin mendekat dan menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka.

"m-mau ap-"

"ssssstt!"

Yoongi merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya sekarang. Dia berharap Jimin tidak menyadarinya.

"selesai~"

Yoongi tersadar dan langsung menoleh untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya Jimin lakukan.

"tuan kumamon!" Yoongi berteriak spontan karena melihat sebuah boneka kumamon tergantung di tasnya.

"untukku? Gomawo~" Yoongi tersenyum lebar dan memegang boneka itu.

Jimin tertawa pelan dan menggeleng melihat tingkah Yoongi.

"tetaplah tersenyum seperti ini, hyung. Jangan sering marah-marah ne" ucap Jimin pelan, yang dijawab dengan anggukan cepat dari Yoongi.

* * *

TBC / END?

End aja deh yah^^

Keabisan ide dan inilah hasilnya. Hasil beberapa jam pengerjaan kekeke

Ditunggu reviewnya ya^^


	6. Chapter 6

**BOY IN LUV**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"oh, jadi ternyata Jimin hyung yang mengirim surat-surat itu?" tanya Jungkook sambil tertawa dan menyantap makan siangnya. Jungkook sedang makan siang bersama Yoongi sekarang di kantin sekolah.

Jam pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi satu jam yang lalu. Yoongi meminta Jungkook menemaninya makan setelah dirinya rela menunggu Jungkook yang harus bertemu pelatih futsalnya selama satu jam penuh.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk sambil mencibir sebagai jawaban, dan tangannya mengaduk makanan di depannya beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya Yoongi mengambil satu suapan ke mulutnya. Sepertinya Yoongi sedang tidak terlalu bernafsu makan sekarang, padahal dia yang meminta Jungkook untuk menemaninya makan.

"Tae-hyung pernah bilang padaku kalau Jimin hyung menyukaimu" ucapan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba ini langsung membuat Yoongi menjadi diam dengan sebelah pipinya yang menggembung karena makanan.

Yoongi menatap Jungkook sambil berkedip-kedip lucu. Merasakan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi tidak menentu mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

"hei~ aku kira kau sendirian" suara sapaan itu membuat Yoongi melirik tajam ke arah samping Jungkook.

"kau tidak melihatku? Kau tidak suka aku bersama Jungkook? Kalau begitu kau pergilah jauh-jauh, jangan dekat-dekat Jungkook" ucapan Yoongi membuat orang yang masih berdiri di samping Jungkook meringis dan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"bukan begitu, sunbae. Aku kan hanya bertanya saja-"

"sudah sudah, duduklah" Jungkook tertawa dan mempersilahkan kedua orang yang baru saja datang untuk duduk disamping dirinya juga Yoongi.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan si dua sahabat sejati, Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung yang juga baru saja kembali dari ruang pelatih futsal dan memilih untuk makan siang sebelum pulang.

"katanya tidak akan sering marah lagi"

Yoongi terdiam dan kembali berkedip-kedip lucu saat mendengar suara itu.

Yoongi melihat sebuah nampan berisi makanan yang baru saja singgah(?) di atas meja tepat disamping nampan makanannya.

Jimin duduk di samping Yoongi sambil tersenyum, dan menatap Yoongi dari samping, membuat Jungkook dan Taehyung melihat mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

Taehyung dan Jungkook membulatkan mata mereka dan beradu tatap setelah melihat Yoongi mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil sambil mengaduk-aduk makanan di depannya dengan malas, tanpa menoleh ke arah Jimin. Membuat Jimin tertawa pelan dan mulai mengambil suapan pertamanya.

"ah, bagaimana? Sudah ada keputusan dari pelatih?" Taehyung mencoba membuka suara sambil menoleh ke Jungkook, dan dijawab gelengan pelan dari Jungkook.

"belum, hyung. Pelatih bilang besok atau lusa baru diumumkan" jawab Jungkook sambil tersenyum dan menyantap makanannya dengan semangat.

"kalau prediksiku, kau pasti bisa lolos. Karena aku tahu kau memiliki potensi dan kau juga memiliki strategi bagus dalam bermain. Dan aku yakin pelatih juga setuju denganku. Yang terpenting kau harus yakin kau akan bisa lolos dan masuk di tim perwakilan sekolah" ucap Taehyung yakin sambil tersenyum.

Jungkook diam memperhatikan Taehyung berbicara dan memberikan semangat lebih untuk dirinya.

Sedangkan Yoongi hanya diam dan melihat ke arah makanan di hadapannya sambil terus mengaduk-aduknya. Sepertinya sifat malas Yoongi sedang kambuh sekarang, bahkan dia terlalu malas untuk makan.

Jimin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah Yoongi, langsung menggeser nampan makanannya ke samping, dan menarik nampan makanan Yoongi sampai mendekati dirinya. Membuat Yoongi terdiam melihat gerakan nampan makanannya.

Jimin merebut sendok di tangan Yoongi, mengambil makanan di mangkuk Yoongi dengan sendok dan mendekatkan sendok berisi makanan itu ke mulut Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi menatap Jimin dan sendok di depan mulutnya bergantian.

Jimin tersenyum hangat dan semakin mendekatkan sendok di tangannya ke bibir Yoongi, membuat Yoongi tidak bisa berfikir secara baik sekarang. Otak dan jantungnya sekarang benar-benar tidak bisa bekerja sebagaimana mestinya, sampai Yoongi tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya sampai sendok berisi makanan itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"aku rasa hyung sudah ingat bagaimana cara makan. Silahkan dilanjutkan" Jimin kembali menggeser nampan makan Yoongi sampai tiba di hadapan Yoongi. membuat Yoongi menunduk dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri untuk apa yang baru saja terjadi. Yoongi mengunyah makanan di mulutnya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"kenapa? Mau aku suapi sampai makananmu habis?" pertanyaan Jimin membuat Yoongi menoleh dan langsung memegang sendoknya dengan cepat. Mengunyah makanan di mulutnya dengan cepat dan langsung menyantap makanan di hadapannya dengan lahap. Membuat Jimin tertawa pelan melihatnya.

Jangan lupakan kedua pasang mata di hadapan mereka yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Jimin serta Yoongi dengan tatapan yang melebar dan mulut yang membuka tanpa sadar. Karena mereka berdua tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi di hadapan mereka sekarang.

.

"aku tidak habis pikir, sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka"

Taehyung sedang berjalan beriringan dengan Jungkook sekarang. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju toko sepatu karena Jungkook ingin membeli sepatu futsal. Awalnya Jungkook meminta Yoongi menemaninya, tapi Yoongi menolak karena dia tidak begitu paham tentang futsal, dan Yoongi menyuruh Taehyung menemani adik kesayangannya ini.

"entahlah, hyung. Aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Aku rasa mereka sudah semakin akrab. Tapi sejak kapan ya?" Jungkook berpikir dan mencoba menerka tentang kedekatan Yoongi dengan Jimin.

"kakakmu aneh. Kadang aku lihat dia menyeramkan, kadang aku lihat dia baik, bahkan aku tidak tahu kalau dia bisa bersikap manis. Apa dia memang seperti itu?"

PLOK

Pertanyaan Taehyung dijawab dengan sebuah pukulan tepat di lengannya dari tangan lembut Jungkook.

"kenapa aku dipukul?" protes Taehyung sambil mengusap lengannya.

"karena kau bilang Yoongi hyung aneh. Kalau hyung bicara hal buruk tentang Yoongi hyung, berarti hyung bicara buruk tentangku juga"

Jungkook memajukan bibirnya sambil bicara dengan nada kesal.

Taehyung yang melihat Jungkook seperti ini langsung tersenyum dan mengusap lembut kepala Jungkook.

"mianhe~ aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu kok"

Jungkook masih saja memajukan bibirnya dan melihat ke arah lain sambil terus berjalan ke depan.

Taehyung melihat tangan Jungkook yang menganggur(?) dan dengan perlahan meraih tangan indah itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Menautkan jarinya di sela jari-jari Jungkook, dan tersenyum lebar saat merasakan tangan Jungkook yang membalas dan mempererat genggaman mereka.

.

"hyung kenapa diam sejak tadi?" Jimin membuka suara karena melihat Yoongi yang diam sejak mereka menginggalkan kantin sekolah. Jimin dan Yoongi sedang berjalan pulang bersama. Jimin menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Yoongi, meskipun sempat ditolak oleh Yoongi, tetapi Jimin tetap bersikeras ingin mengantar Yoongi, sampai akhirnya Yoongi menyetujuinya karena dia tidak mau mendengar rengekan Jimin yang memaksa untuk mengantar dirinya pulang.

Yoongi mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil terus berjalan melihat ke depan dan memasang wajah datarnya. Membuat Jimin menghela napas panjang melihat sifat Yoongi yang berubah-ubah tanpa bisa ditebak dan dikendalikan.

"hyung tidak suka aku temani pulang?"

Yoongi menoleh sebentar dan kembali melihat ke depan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jimin.

"hyung lelah berjalan? Mau aku gendong sampai rumah? Kajja!" Jimin siap-siap berjongkok untuk menggendong Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

Yoongi yang melihat tingkah Jimin langsung memukul punggung Jimin berulang kali dan berjalan meninggalkan Jimin dengan senyuman yang disembunyikan.

"hyung~ bicaralah~" Jimin kembali mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

Yoongi tetap diam dan memasang wajah datarnya.

"oke, baiklah kalau hyung tidak mau bicara, kembalikan kumamon ini padaku" Jimin menghentikan langkahnya dan memegang boneka kumamon yang tergantung di tas Yoongi, membuat Yoongi mau tidak mau ikut berhenti juga.

"YA! Enak saja! Tidak boleh!" sergah Yoongi sambil menarik tasnya sampai boneka kumamonnya terlepas dari tangan Jimin. Membuat Jimin tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah Yoongi yang menurutnya menggemaskan.

"terimakasih sudah mau berbicara meskipun dengan nada seperti itu" Jimin mencibir dan melanjutkan jalannya bersama Yoongi.

"kau tidak pulang saja?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada datarnya.

"aku kan sudah bilang akan mengantar hyung sampai rumah"

"memang kau tahan?"

Jimin menautkan alisnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Yoongi ini.

"tahan? Maksud hyung?"

"ya aku kan tidak banyak bicara. Bahkan aku diam selama di jalan"

"ah tidak masalah hyung. Asal aku bisa memastikan hyung selamat tanpa kekurangan dan kehilangan satu hal pun sampai di rumah, aku akan lakukan" Jimin tersenyum sambil menatap wajah Yoongi dari samping.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapan Jimin. Sebenarnya dia menahan senyum lebarnya diam-diam. Yoongi semakin merasa nyaman berada di dekat Jimin sekarang.

"tapi kalau hyung tidak suka, aku bisa pergi sekarang" Jimin mengurangi kecepatan langkahnya dan menunggu jawaban dari Yoongi.

"a-aku tidak bilang kalau aku tidak suka kan" Yoongi bicara tanpa menoleh ke arah Jimin, membuat Jimin tertawa pelan.

"jadi hyung suka? hyung mau aku antar pulang setiap hari?" tanya Jimin dengan semangat.

"ya tidak seperti itu juga, Jim"

"lagipula hyung, kalaupun hyung tidak suka bahkan melarangku, aku akan tetap melakukannya"

"kenapa?"

"karena Min Yoongi sangat berharga untuk Park Jimin"

.

Keesokan harinya...

Jimin berjalan di koridor sekolah beriringan dengan Yoongi pagi ini. Jangan tanya kenapa mereka bisa berjalan beriringan seperti ini. Karena hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang mengetahuinya.

"lalu apa yang membuat hyung memilih untuk tinggal sendiri dan berpisah dengan orangtua hyung? Apa hyung tidak repot hidup sendiri?"

Yoongi menggeleng sambil tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

Mereka tengah bertukar cerita tentang diri mereka masing-masing sekarang. Salah satu cara untuk penjajakan, Jim? –mungkin.

"aku hanya ingin hidup sesuai dengan kemauanku saja, Jim. Awalnya memang repot karena tidak ada yang mengurus rumah. Tapi Seokjin hyung, Namjoon dan Hoseok sering menginap di rumah saat itu, jadi mereka ikut membantu membereskan rumah juga. Lagipula sekarang kan ada Jungkook. Kami sering berbagi tugas untuk urusan rumah"

Jimin diam dan terpana mendengar suara Yoongi dan ceritanya yang sangat panjang. Baru ini Jimin mendengar Yoongi berbicara panjang lebar padanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang berjalan mengekor di belakang Jimin juga Yoongi. Berjalan santai tetapi memasang telinga dan matanya untuk mencari tahu apa yang dua orang di depannya lakukan.

.

"kau bangun kesiangan lagi?"

Taehyung melihat Jungkook yang baru saja tiba di depan tangga sambil menunduk.

Jungkook mendongak menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan sendu, dan kembali menundukkan wajahnya, membuat Taehyung berpikir apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Jungkook.

"ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook dan mengelus kepala Jungkook dengan lembut.

"hyung~"

Taehyung membulatkan matanya dan terdiam saat Jungkook tiba-tiba memeluknya dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Taehyung.

Taehyung menarik napas panjang untuk menetralisir segala yang bereaksi di tubuhnya saat Jungkook memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Dengan perlahan, Taehyung membalas pelukan Jungkook dengan mengelus punggung orang di hadapannya dengan pelan.

"ada apa?" Taehyung membuka suara saat merasakan Jungkook yang terus diam.

Perlahan Jungkook melepas pelukannya dari Taehyung dan kembali menunduk.

"tadi aku bertemu pelatih, dia bilang aku lolos masuk tim perwakilan sekolah menggantikan posisi Minho sunbae" ucap Jungkook masih sambil menunduk.

"jinjja? Bukankah itu berita bagus?" Taehyung terus menatap wajah Jungkook yang menunduk.

"memang, tapi aku baru bisa resmi masuk tim perwakilan sekolah setelah Minho sunbae berhenti untuk mengurus ujian kelulusannya. Dan itu masih lama, hyung. Aku kan ingin berlatih denganmu" ucap Jungkook pelan, lebih terdengar seperti sebuah rengekan manja di telinga Taehyung, membuat Taehyung terkekeh kecil mendengarnya.

Taehyung menggenggam kedua tangan Jungkook dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya –lagi.

"kau harus sabar, kau harus berusaha keras untuk ini. Jika kau menunjukkan potensimu yang lebih bagus, aku rasa pelatih akan cepat merekrutmu. Nanti kita latihan bersama, ne?"

Jungkook mengangguk pelan dan memejamkan matanya dalam pelukan Taehyung yang hangat dan menenangkan baginya.

Acara peluk-memeluk itu harus berhenti dengan paksa ketika seseorang menarik tas ransel Jungkook dan itu membuat Jungkook mundur beberpa langkah, terlepas dari pelukan hangat Taehyung.

"apa-apaan kau?! Memeluk adikku seperti itu! Siapa yang mengijinkanmu?!"

Taehyung meringis dan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat mendengar gertakan dari orang yang sangat Taehyung hindari selama ini, dan entah sebuah kesialan atau keberuntungan bagi Taehyung saat menerima kenyataan bahwa orang tersebut adalah kakak dari orang yang sangat disayangi Taehyung.

Dan dia adalah Min Yoongi.

Yoongi melangkah dan mengambil posisi berhadapan dengan Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung melirik sahabatnya –Jimin- yang berdiri di samping Jungkook.

"jawab, Kim!" Yoongi kembali mengeluarkan suara karena Taehyung hanya diam sedari tadi.

"aku... tadi Jungkook—"

"hyung, sudahlah, jangan marahi Tae-hyung, aku yang memeluknya lebih dulu tadi" Jungkook memotong ucapan Taehyung masih sambil menunduk. Membuat Yoongi membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Jungkook.

"ada apa? Apa si Kim ini menyakitimu? Ayo aku antar ke kelasmu. Dan kau, Kim! Jangan macam-macam dengan Jungkook! Kau berurusan denganku!" Yoongi melirik tajam ke arah Taehyung dan mengajak Jungkook pergi ke kelasnya. Bahkan saat Jungkook menoleh untuk berpamitan pada Taehyung, Yoongi langsung menarik tangan Jungkook untuk segera pergi.

"aish! Kenapa dia harus memiliki kakak seperti itu?!" Taehyung mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena Yoongi.

Jimin mendekat ke arah Taehyung dan menepuk bahunya pelan untuk menghibur.

"kau harus sabar, Tae. Berjuang terus demi Jungkook. Kau harus meluluhkan hati Min Yoongi juga kurasa. Baru kau bisa memiliki Jungkook"

Taehyung meilrik tajam Jimin, karena dia merasa tambah frustasi menerima kenyataan bahwa sahabat sejatinya sangat mencintai seorang Min Yoongi.

.

"ah entahlah drama apa ini, aku tidak mengerti. Sungguh" Hoseok masuk ke kelasnya dan melempar tas ranselnya ke atas meja di belakang kursi Yoongi yang kosong. Membuat Namjoon dan Seokjin yang sedang tertawa menjadi berhenti dan melihat ke arah Hoseok dengan tatapan bingung.

"ada apa?" tanya Seokjin yang duduk di kursi Namjoon dengan wajah penasaran. Begitu juga dengan Namjoon yang berdiri bersandar di meja miliknya ikut penasaran.

"Yoongi dan Jimin! Ingat Jimin? Mereka sangat dekat! Ini tidak mungkin kan? Seorang Min Yoongi dekat, mengobrol, bahkan tersenyum dengan orang lain. Oh ini adalah peristiwa penting sepanjang sejarah kehidupannya"

Namjoon dan Seokjin saling bertatapan dan mencibir mendengar ucapan Hoseok.

"kau berlebihan sekali sih! Biarkan saja Yoongi membuka dirinya untuk orang lain. Lagipula aku tidak keberatan jika Yoongi dekat dengan Jimin. Bukankah Jimin tampan? Dan aku rasa dia anak yang sangat baik" Seokjin tersenyum mengingat wajah Jimin yang memang tampan.

Hoseok mengangkat sebelah bibirnya dan memberikan sebuah seringaian kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"apa Yoongi jatuh cinta pada Jimin? Bukankah seharusnya dia marah saat tahu Jimin adalah pengirim surat itu? Aku tidak yakin kalau Yoongi belum mengetahui tentang itu dari Jimin langsung. Dia pasti sudah tahu, Jimin pasti sudah mengaku, dan dia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu kan? Apakah uri Yoongi sedang jatuh cinta?"

Namjoon dan Seokjin ikut membuat seringaian dan mengangguk karena mereka bertiga memikirkan hal yang sama tentang Yoongi.

.

"Min Yoongi~" Hoseok beranjak dari kursinya dengan ceria dan merangkul bahu Yoongi dari samping tepat setelah guru mereka keluar kelas karena bel istirahat sudah berbunyi.

Yoongi melirik Hoseok dengan tajam, dan lanjut membereskan buku-bukunya di meja.

"Min Yoongi~" kini Seokjin dan Namjoon ikut bergabung di meja Yoongi dengan senyum misterius. Membuat Yoongi bergidik ngeri melihat ketiga sahabatnya ini.

"kenapa kalian?"

Yoongi melihat ketiga sahabatnya sedang menatap dirinya dengan senyum yang menjijikkan bagi Yoongi.

"Yoon~ bisa kita bicara sesuatu yang sedikit serius?" tanya Namjoon sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Membuat Yoongi menautkan alisnya bingung.

"bicara serius apa? Kau mau memacari aku? Aku tidak mau!" sergah Yoongi dengan wajah datarnya.

"Min Yoongi sayang~" Seokjin menggeser tubuh Hoseok hingga mereka bertukar tempat.

Seokjin ikut duduk di kursi Yoongi dan memaksa Yoongi untuk menggeser sedikit duduknya.

"kalian kenapa sih? Kalian membuat aku jijik" Yoongi menatap ketiga sahabatnya bergantian berulang kali.

Seokjin lebih bergeser untuk mengunci Yoongi agar tidak lari dari pembicaraan. Posisi Yoongi sekarang dihimpit oleh dinding kelas dan juga Seokjin yang seolah menahannya.

Hoseok merunduk dan memangku wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangan di meja Yoongi, dan menatap Yoongi intens.

"apa kau memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Park Jimin?" tanya Hoseok tepat pada intinya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"P-Pa-Park- Ya! Hubungan apa? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Yoongi berusaha bersikap sesantai mungkin, padahal jantungnya sekarang mulai memberontak lagi. entahlah, dengan mendengar nama Jimin saja, sudah berhasil membuat diri Yoongi menjadi tidak menentu(?).

"apa susahnya mengaku, Yoon? Toh kami juga tidak akan marah~" Seokjin tersenyum misterius sambil menatap Yoongi intens.

Namjoon melirik boneka kumamon yang tergantung di tas Yoongi. Memegang dan memainkannya sambil menunggu pengakuan Yoongi.

"Ya! Jangan dimainkan! Nanti rusak" Yoongi menarik tasnya dan menatap Namjoon tajam. Membuat Namjoon mencibir dan balas menatap Yoongi dengan tajam.

"kenapa? Biasanya kami memainkan kumamon di kamarmu, kau tidak masalah? Bahkan kami melempar, dan menjadikan kumamonmu sebagai bantal, kau tidak marah?" pertanyaan Namjoon berhasil membuat Yoongi menatap sekeliling dengan acak. Membuat ketiga sahabat Yoongi membuat sebuah seringaian.

"apa kumamon ini diberikan oleh seseorang?" tanya Seokjin menyelidik dan ikut memegang kumamon di tas Yoongi.

Yoongi merasa terpojokkan sekarang. Yoongi juga merasa muak terus ditanya seperti ini oleh ketiga sahabatnya.

"baiklah, baiklah! Ini diberikan oleh Park Jimin, puas?!" Yoongi berbicara dengan cepat hingga dia tidak sadar sedikit semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya, membuat ketiga sahabatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

Jimin melirik Taehyung yang asik memainkan ponselnya.

"masih kesal dengan Min Yoongi?" tanya Jimin sambil beranjak menghampiri meja Taehyung.

Taehyung memajukan bibirnya dan melirik singkat ke Jimin yang sekarang berdiri di sampingnya.

"aku tidak habis pikir saja, sebegitu protektif-nya dia dengan Jungkook. Bahkan mungkin jika rambut Jungkook rontok satu helai dan rambut itu ada di tanganku, bisa-bisa aku dicincang untuk satapan makan malamnya. Ck!" Taehyung mendengus kesal mengingat sikap Yoongi yang tidak disukainya.

"sudahlah, Tae~ wajarlah dia seperti itu, dia kan sangat menyayangi Jungkook, dan dia yang bertanggung jawab atas apapun yang terjadi pada Jungkook, karena orangtua Jungkook memberi kepercayaan padanya. Nanti biar aku bantu. Percayalah padaku" Jimin menepuk bahu Taehyung sambil tersenyum meyakinkan.

"kalian sudah berpacaran?" tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba dengan wajah yang sulit ditebak.

"belum. Mungkin sebentar lagi. Kenapa?" Jimin tersenyum santai.

"ah entahlah. Aku harap aku tidak gila jika harus terus berurusan dengan orang itu"

.

"uh, uh, Park Jimin~" Hoseok merangkul Yoongi sambil tersenyum untuk menggoda Yoongi yang sedaritadi diam karena ketiga sahabatnya terus menggoda dirinya.

Mereka berempat sedang berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan sekolah. Mereka baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas kelompok disana.

"Yoongi~ apa Jimin orang yang romantis? Aku rasa iya, karena dia memberikan boneka kumamon ini untukmu~" Seokjin kembali memegang boneka kumamon di tas Yoongi, membuat Yoongi menggerakkan tasnya supaya Seokjin berhenti memegang kumamonnya.

Yoongi melangkah lebih dulu mendahului tiga sahabatnya karena merasa kesal terus digoda sejak di kelas dan selama di perpustakaan.

"berhenti bicara! Atau kalian-"

Yoongi menghentikan bicaranya saat melihat Jimin keluar dari ruang pelatih futsalnya yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berjalan sekarang seorang diri sambil memainkan ponselnya. Seokjin, Namjoon dan Hoseok menyadari apa yang dilihat Yoongi, dan langsung menghentikan langkah mereka secara bersamaan untuk melihat reaksi Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

Yoongi menoleh dan melihat ketiga sahabatnya berhenti melangkah. Dan tanpa sadar, Yoongi memutar tubuhnya untuk berjalan berbalik arah menghampiri ketiga sahabatnya dengan tatapan sebal.

"ayo jalan bersama, ada apa dengan kalian" Yoongi berbisik sambil merangkul tangan Hoseok dan mengajaknya jalan bersama.

Saat itu juga, detik itu juga, Hoseok, Seokjin dan Namjoon tertawa terbahak bersamaan melihat tingkah Yoongi yang malu-malu karena melihat Jimin.

Yoongi sangat ingin memukul dan menendang ketiga sahabatnya saat melihat Jimin yang menoleh ke arah dirinya dan ketiga sahabat yang tidak berguna ini –menurut Yoongi.

"baiklah, baiklah, ayo jalan" titah Seokjin sambil masih tertawa, dan memulai langkahnya, diikuti tiga orang yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Perasan Yoongi semakin tidak menentu. Jantungnya benar-benar ingin melompat keluar sekarang. Oh! Jaraknya dengan Jimin sekarang semakin dekat.

Jimin tersenyum dan merunduk hormat saat empat kakak kelasnya berjalan semakin dekat dengan dirinya.

"hei, Jimin~ sudah sore, kau belum pulang?" sapa Hoseok sambil menghentikan langkahnya, membuat yang lain juga berhenti. Termasuk Yoongi yang menunduk.

 _'Hoseok bodoh~ kenapa menyapa'_ rutuk Yoongi dalam hati.

"ah ne, sunbae. Tadi ada keperluan dengan pelatih. Tapi ini juga aku mau pulang" jawab Jimin sambil tersenyum dan melihat Yoongi yang terus menunduk sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Yoongi mendengar suara itu. Suara yang bisa membuat dirinya tenang, suara yang sangat bisa Yoongi hafal dengan jelas. Yoongi tidak bisa mengartikan semuanya yang dia rasakan. Apa dia menyukai Jimin?

.

"hyung~" Jungkook berlari mengejar Taehyung yang jalan lebih dulu di gerbang sekolah.

"eh? Aku kira kau sudah pulang" Taehyung tersenyum melihat Jungkook yang sekarang sudah tiba di hadapannya.

Jungkook memajukan bibirnya sambil merapikan rambutnya sendiri.

"aku kan menunggumu sejak tadi di depan ruang pelatih, tapi aku ke toilet sebentar, saat aku kembali dari toilet, kau sudah tidak ada di sana. Kata Jimin hyung kau sudah pulang" Jungkook cemberut manja di hadapan Taehyung yang masih terus tersenyum.

"kenapa tidak bilang? Dan kenapa tidak masuk saja ke ruangan? Hemmm?" Taehyung mengacak rambut Jungkook yang baru saja selesai Jungkook rapikan. Membuat Jungkook semakin memajukan bibirnya karena sebal dengan tingkah Taehyung.

"mianhe ne, aku tidak tahu kalau kau menunggu" Taehyung tersenyum lebar dan merasakan kebahagiaan tersendiri saat Jungkook dengan rela menunggu dirinya pulang. Begini kah rasanya memiliki seorang-

OH!

Bahkan Taehyung lupa kalau tidak ada ikatan apapun diantara dirinya dengan Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk kecil dan kembali merapikan rambutnya yang diacak Taehyung tadi.

"gomawo ne, sudah bersedia menunggu lama untukku. Ayo aku antar pulang" Taehyung menyatukan tangannya dengan tangan Jungkook, menggenggam erat tangan lembut itu seolah tidak ingin melepasnya sama sekali.

.

Jungkook berjalan beriringan dengan Taehyung menuju rumahnya. Secara diam-diam Jungkook melirik tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Taehyung, dan itu berhasil membuat dirinya merasa sangat bahagia, tapi disisi lain, Jungkook juga merasa sedikit sakit di hatinya.

 _"kenapa Tae-hyung melakukan ini? Kenapa Tae-hyung menggenggam tanganku?"_

Pikiran itu terus memenuhi otak Jungkook. Dia takut jika Taehyung akan meninggalkan dirinya suatu saat, karena tidak ada status di antara mereka.

Benar kan?

Taehyung bisa saja meninggalkan dirinya dan mencampakkan dirinya begitu saja? Memang dia siapa?

Jungkook berusaha tidak terlalu berharap semakin jauh kepada Taehyung. Tapi Jungkook tidak yakin bisa melakukannya kalau Taehyung terus memperlakukan dirinya dengan hal yang 'lebih' seperti sekarang ini.

* * *

TBC

Akhirnya saya melanjutkan ini kekeke.

Dilanjut sampai mereka jadian? Hemmm.

Terimakasih untuk viewers yang membaca sampai sejauh ini, dan terimakasih banyak untuk yang meninggalkan jejak^^

Ditunggu reviewnya untuk chap ini ya^^


	7. Chapter 7

**BOY IN LUV**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hampir satu bulan telah berlalu. Hampir satu bulan juga Yoongi tidak bertemu dengan Jimin, karena Jimin yang harus masuk karantina sebagai persiapan pertandingan futsal tingkat Nasional bersama tim perwakilan sekolah. Dan itu membuat Yoongi uring-uringan hampir setiap hari.

Seperti hari ini, pagi ini, Yoongi terdiam di kelasnya. Guru di kelas Yoongi sedang berbicara menjelaskan materi pelajaran, tetapi Yoongi benar-benar tidak bisa mendengarkan sama sekali. Pikirannya tidak menyatu dengan raganya sekarang. Hanya boneka kumamon yang masih tergantung rapi di tasnya yang sekarang dia lihat dengan tatapan kosong.

 _"Jim~ harus satu bulan?"_

 _"iya, hyung. Peraturannya memang seperti itu. Kita tidak bisa bertemu selama satu bulan"_

Percakapan dirinya dengan Jimin saat itu terus terlintas di pikirannya sekarang. Dan sungguh, Yoongi sangat merindukan sosok Jimin sekarang. Sosok yang membuat dirinya selalu merasa tenang, merasa nyaman, merasa spesial. Yoongi merindukan perilaku-perilaku yang tidak bisa ditebak, yang selalu Jimin tunjukkan padanya setiap bertemu. Merindukan suara Jimin, merindukan tatapan Jimin yang selalu hangat, merindukan wajah Jimin yang menenangkan.

Yoongi ingin menangis sekarang.

Entah kenapa dirinya menjadi lemah seperti ini. Semenjak Jimin tidak memunculkan batang hidungnya, Yoongi menjadi lemah. Yoongi ingin bertemu Park Jimin sekarang. Sangat ingin.

Sekarang.

"ssaem, boleh aku ijin ke toilet?"

Yoongi berdiri dan langsung berpamitan ke gurunya untuk keluar kelas, diikuti pandangan aneh dari Seokjin, Namjoon, dan juga Hoseok. Mereka hanya bisa saling bertukar pandangan saat Yoongi benar-benar pergi dari kelas.

.

Yoongi masuk ke toilet sekarang. Menatap dirinya di cermin, dan membasuh wajahnya berulang kali di wastafel.

"kenapa aku jadi lemah?" gumam Yoongi sambil menatap matanya dengan tatapan tajam di cermin.

Yoongi menggeleng sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menetralkan dirinya, dan berusaha untuk menjadi Yoongi yang semula. Menegakkan tubuhnya, dan tersenyum penuh semangat, sampai dia merasakan ponsel di saku celananya bergetar.

"selamat menjalani harimu, pecinta komamon. Aku merindukanmu"

Yoongi memajukan bibirnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dekat wastafel. Merunduk dan kembali melemah setelah membaca pesan yang dikirim oleh seseorang yang sangat dia rindukan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Jimin.

"kau membuatku gila, Park!"

Yoongi melempar ponselnya ke wastafel yang kering, dan mengacak rambutnya dengan asal sebagai pelampiasan rindunya –mungkin.

.

"hyung!"

Seokjin, Namjoon dan Hoseok mengajak Yoongi untuk berjalan bersama menuju kantin sepulang sekolah. Ketiga orang itu sangat tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan Yoongi, dan mereka sangat ingin selalu ada di sisi Yoongi saat Yoongi seperti ini.

Mereka berempat menghentikan langkah ketika mendengar panggilan dari arah belakang, dan menoleh secara bersamaan karena mereka mengenal suara ini.

"Jungkookie~ aigooo uri adeul~" Seokjin yang sangat antusias menyambut kedatangan Jungkook yang sudah dianggap seperti anaknya sendiri(?)

Jungkook tersenyum ceria saat dirinya menghentikan langkahnya di depan keempat hyung tersayangnya, yang langsung disambut pelukan hangat dari ketiga hyung di hadapannya ini –kecuali Yoongi. karena Yoongi sibuk melihat ke berbagai arah untuk mencari seseorang yang mungkin saja tiba-tiba muncul bersama Jungkook.

"hyung tidak ingin memelukku? Hyung tidak merindukanku? Kita kan sudah lama tidak bertemu~" rengek Jungkook pada Yoongi yang malah sibuk melihat berbagai arah seperti mencari sesuatu.

Yoongi tersenyum setelah mendengar rengekan Jungkook, dan langsung merentangkan tangannya, menunggu adik kesayangannya ini datang ke pelukannya.

"tidak usah berlebihan. Kita hanya tidak bertemu satu minggu" ucap Yoongi dengan wajah datar setelah Jungkook berada dalam pelukannya. Membuat Jungkook memajukan bibirnya sebal.

Jungkook memang diperbolehkan ikut karantina dengan tim futsal perwakilan sekolah karena dirinya memang sudah dipilih untuk bergabung, walaupun belum resmi. Tetapi Yoongi melarang Jungkook mengikuti karantina full satu bulan karena memang Jungkook tidak ikut bertanding dalam pertandingan ini. Yoongi tidak mau Jungkook mengorbankan sekolahnya hanya demi ikut karantina. Kecuali kalau Jungkook ikut bertanding, Yoongi akan mengijinkannya ikut karantina full. Jungkook menuruti apa yang diucapkan Yoongi, dan hanya satu minggu masuk karantina.

.

"jadi Jimin belum boleh keluar dari karantina?" Yoongi menunduk setelah mendengar cerita Jungkook tentang karantina dan pelatihan disana.

"belum hyung. Jimin hyung dan tim utama akan keluar saat pertandingan. Kan hanya beberapa hari lagi" Jungkook tersenyum sambil melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

Mereka sudah tiba di rumah sekarang.

"kaumerindukan Jimin hyung?" tanya Jungkook sambil membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebuah botol minum di sana.

Yoongi yang berjalan menuju kamarnya langsung berhenti ketika mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook.

"Jimin hyung menitip salam untukmu. Katanya dia merindukanmu-" ucap Jungkook santai sambil meminum air di dapur.

"-Jimin hyung berpesan, kau harus datang saat pertandingan nanti. Karena dia ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu" Jungkook tersenyum dan berjalan melewati Yoongi menuju kamarnya.

"apa?"

Jungkook yang sudah berada di dalam kamarnya, kembali membuka pintu kamarnya dan hanya memunculkan kepalanya untuk melihat Yoongi.

"entah. Dia hanya bilang begitu" Jungkook tersenyum penuh arti dan kembali menutup pintu kamarnya meninggalkan Yoongi yang diam dan berpikir tentang banyak hal di kepalanya.

.

 _Wae nae mameul heundeuneun geonde_

Yoongi menggeliat dan mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali saat mendengar ringtone ponselnya berbunyi.

 _Wae nae mameul heundeuneun geonde_

Yoongi meraba meja nakas di samping ranjangnya untuk mencari ponselnya dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam, tetapi tidak juga ditemukan.

 _Wae nae mameul heundeuneun geonde_

Yoongi menyibakkan selimut dan terus mencari ponselnya yang entah dimana, dia lupa meletakkannya.

 _heundeuneun geonde~ heundeuneun geonde~_

Yoongi menemukan ponselnya di ujung tempat tidurnya dan nyaris terjatuh ke lantai. Dengan cepat Yoongi mengangkat telpon tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya di pagi buta seperti ini.

"hemmm" Yoongi menguap dan melirik jam di seberang tempat tidurnya yang menunjukkan pukul 05.20 pagi.

 _"selamat pagi hyung manisku~ bangunlah~"_

Yoongi terdiam dan membulatkan matanya saat mendengar suara di seberang telpon. Yoongi sangat hapal suara ini, suara yang bahkan sangat Yoongi rindukan.

 _"hyung?"_

Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali mendengar suara ini.

 _"hyung? Kau masih disana?"_

Yoongi membuka mulutnya dengan perlahan. Entahlah. Kesadarannya seperti menghilang beberapa saat.

 _"Min Yoongi~"_

Suara di seberang telpon semakin melembut saat memanggil namanya.

"Ji-Jimin? Kau Jimin?" ucap Yoongi dengan nada riang sambil menjauhkan ponselnya untuk memastikan nama Jimin terpampang di layar ponselnya, dan kembali mendekatkan ke telinganya.

 _"iya, aku Jimin. Aku sudah diperbolehkan melakukan panggilan ke luar, dan kau yang pertama kali aku hubungi, hyung. Mianhe aku mengganggu tidurmu. Aku merindukanmu"_ Jimin berbicara dengan semangat di seberang sana. Membuat Yoongi kembali terdiam tetapi kali ini dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"HYUUUUNG!"

Jungkook tiba-tiba memunculkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar Yoongi setelah membuka pintu kamar Yoongi tanpa ijin.

Yoongi tersentak dan langsung melihat ke arah Jungkook sambil tetap tersenyum dengan ponsel yang menempel di telinganya.

"aku kira kau belum bangun. Cepatlah mandi, hyung. Aku sudah membuatkan ramen untuk kita sarapan. Tidak lupa kan kalau hari ini pertandingan? Namjoon hyung dan yang lainnya akan datang jam 6. Cepat hyung!" Jungkook berseru dengan semangat di pintu kamar Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Jungkook, lalu memberi isyarat pada Jungkook untuk keluar dari kamarnya menggunakan tangan, supaya dia bisa melanjutkan mengobrolnya dengan Jimin.

.

Disinilah Yoongi sekarang, bersama ketiga sahabatnya, juga Jungkook. Bersiap memasuki gedung olahraga terbesar di Seoul untuk melihat pertandingan futsal perwakilan sekolahnya dengan sekolah lain dari luar Kota.

Yoongi melihat papan pengumuman di dekat pintu masuk, dan melihat bahwa tim sekolahnya akan melawan tim sekolah Incheon.

Hoseok berlari ke arah sahabatnya sambil membawa banyak berndera kecil dengan logo sekolah mereka. Dia memintanya dari ketua organisasi yang juga ada disana untuk menyemangati tim perwakilan sekolah mereka.

"pegang! Kita harus maksimal dalam mendukung tim sekolah kita, benar kan?!" Hoseok membagikan bendera itu ke teman-teman di sampingnya dengan semangat yang berkobar.

.

Pertandingan sudah berjalan selama 20 menit, dan score sementara dimenangkan oleh tim Incheon 2-0.

"Fighting! Park Jimin! Ayo terus! Aish!"

"percepat larimu, Kim Taehyung! Rebut bolanya! Jimin! Itu dekat, aish!"

"Ayo masukkan bolanya, Kim Taehyung!"

"lama-lama aku yang turun untuk melempar bola itu ke gawang dengan tanganku!"

Jungkook dan Seokjin yang duduk bersebelahan hanya bisa saling pandang saat mendengar Namjoon dan Hoseok ramai bersahut-sahutan sejak tadi.

Sedangkan Yoongi... dia sangat fokus melihat Jimin yang terus berlari tanpa henti selama pertandingan. Sesekali mereka beradu tatap, dan Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya di depan wajahnya sambil tersenyum untuk memberi semangat pada Jimin saat dia melihat Jimin mengusap keringatnya dan terlihat lelah. Lawan mereka memang sangat kuat. Tim sekolah Incheon sudah memenangkan juara tingkat nasional sebagai juara bertahan, bahkan mereka sudah pernah menang melawan tim dari luar negeri juga.

Yoongi menarik napas ketika mendengar wasit memberi tanda waktu bersitirahat, dan para pemain merapat ke pinggir lapangan untuk membicarakan strategi mereka bersama pelatih. Suasana riuh terdengar di dalam gedung yang diisi penuh oleh siswa-siswa dari kedua sekolah yang bertanding saat ini. Tidak terkecuali Hoseok dan juga Namjoon yang berdebat tentang strategi apa yang harus dipakai setelah ini untuk mengalahkan tim sekolah Incheon.

.

Peluit tanda akhir pertadingan ditiup oleh wasit. Dan suasana yang sangat riuh terdengar mengisi gedung sesaat setelah peluit selesai ditiup. Hasil akhir yang terpampang di papan _score_ menunjukkan angka 2-2 dari kedua tim. Dan harus diadakan pertandingan ulang pekan depan untuk mendapatkan pemenang.

"akh! Padahal sedikit lagi tadi tim kita menang!"

"kenapa harus _deuce_? Kenapa?!"

Seokjin berdiri dan menjitak dua kepala yang sejak tadi berisik dan tidak bisa diam, Namjoon dan Hoseok. Pertandingan sudah berakhir tetapi mereka masih saja berisik.

"hyungdeul~ ayo kita temui pemain! Aku ingin bertemu Tae-hyung~" rengek Jungkook pada keempat hyungnya disana, yang dijawab oleh sebuah jitakan pelan dari Yoongi.

"ya! Bukankah satu minggu kemarin kau bersama Taehyung di karantina?! Masih saja merengek ingin bertemu" ucap Yoongi dengan nada sebal.

Hoseok mengangguk dan mengelus pelan kepala Jungkook.

"Jungkook ah~ sekarang giliran hyungmu dulu yang bertemu dengan pangerannya~" ucap Hoseok sambil tersenyum lebar, diikuti tawa pelan Seokjin juga Namjoon.

.

Mereka berlima berjalan keluar gedung saat gedung mulai sepi. Mereka jalan beriringan sambil mengobrol dan tertawa-tawa, sampai mereka melihat Taehyung berlari ke arah mereka dan disambut antusias oleh mereka berlima, terutama Jungkook.

"kau bermain sangat bagus tadi. Dan pekan depan kau harus lebih bagus lagi!" seru Namjoon sambil mengacak rambut Taehyung yang sedang dipeluk Hoseok.

Dari arah belakang Taehyung, Jimin berjalan dengan santai sambil memegang handuk kecil dan rambutnya yang sedikit basah karena keringat. Jangan lupa, Jimin dan Taehyung masih menggunakan pakaian futsal sekarang.

Yoongi tersenyum melihat Jimin yang berjalan semakin dekat dengan mereka. Sesekali Seokjin menyenggol lengan Yoongi sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat Yoongi menunduk karena merasa malu(?)

"Jimin ah~ kau juga bermain sangat-" Namjoon menghentikan ucapannya, dan langsung terdiam mematung bersama teman-temannya saat melihat Yoongi memeluk Jimin secara tiba-tiba di hadapan mereka.

Jimin membulatkan matanya dan berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya saat merasakan pelukan hangat Yoongi yang tiba-tiba.

"h-hyung~ aku berkeringat" Jimin menatap lima orang yang ada di hadapan mereka, yang juga melihat dengan tatapan bingung. Dan Jimin mulai tersenyum saat merasakan Yoongi yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Jimin, seolah tidak peduli dengan pakaian Jimin yang basah karena keringat.

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya tanpa melepas pelukannya, untuk melihat wajah Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum sambil menatap mata Yoongi dari jarak yang sangat dekat, kemudian bicara dengan nada berbisik di depan wajah Yoongi.

"merindukanku?"

Yoongi tersenyum manis dan mengangguk cepat sambil membawa kepalanya kembali ke bahu Jimin. Memeluk orang yang selama ini sangat dirindukannya, dan seolah tidak akan melepaskannya lagi.

Jimin melirik ke sekeliling mereka, dan Jimin sadar bahwa dirinya dan Yoongi sedang menjadi perhatian orang-orang yang ada disana. Bahkan siswa sekolah incheon juga banyak yang melihat mereka berdua.

"h-hyung~ mereka melihat—"

Yoongi mematung saat mendengar ucapan Jimin, dan ikut melihat sekeliling mereka. Yoongi melepas pelukan Jimin secara perlahan karena merasa sangat malu sekarang.

 _"bodoh~ apa yang kau lakukan!"_ rutuk Yoongi sambil memukul kepalanya pelan saat sudah melepas pelukannya dari Jimin.

Jimin kembali melihat sekeliling yang ramai, dan senyuman mulai terlukis di bibirnya. Jimin memegang tangan Yoongi yang sedang memukul kepalanya sendiri, dan menggenggamnya erat. Membuat kelima orang terdekat mereka perlahan tersenyum dan merasakan bahagia saat itu juga.

"hyung~" Jimin bicara dengan nada lirih.

Yoongi yang mendengar itu langsung berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Jimin, dan ingin berlari menjauh dari Jimin karena dirinya benar-benar malu sekarang. Dia ingin pulang ke rumahnya dan mengunci diri di kamar selama satu bulan full dan tidak mau bertemu dengan Jimin sampai rasa malunya benar-benar hilang.

"hyung~ diam sebentar" Jimin merasakan tangan Yoongi memberontak, dan dia terus menggenggam erat tangan Yoongi agar Yoongi diam di tempatnya.

"lepas, Jim!" Yoongi bicara dengan nada sedikit tinggi karena Jimin terus menahan tangannya. Ditambah orang-orang yang melihat mereka, membuat Yoongi benar-benar ingin pulang sekarang.

"hyung! Aku mencintaimu!"

Hening.

Beberapa detik kemudian kembali terdengar suara riuh di dekat pintu keluar gedung olahraga itu. Orang-orang disana berteriak riuh setelah mendengar pernyataan Jimin yang lantang tentang perasaannya.

"m-mwo?" Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan wajahnya yang datar dan melihat tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Jimin.

"Park Jimin mencintai Min Yoongi. maukah Min Yoongi menerima cinta Park Jimin?" Jimin melangkah mendekat ke Yoongi sambil menatap mata Yoongi lekat. Tidak peduli dengan wajah datar yang Yoongi berikan.

"terima saja~"

"terima~ kalian cocok!"

"yang satu tampan, yang satu sangat manis! Terima saja!"

"terima!"

Yoongi menunduk dan mendengar suara-suara dari sekelilingnya yang berisik. Yoongi menoleh dan melihat ketiga sahabatnya yang mengangguk dengan senyum lebar mereka, serta Jungkook dan Taehyung yang mengangkat ibu jari mereka sambil tersenyum.

Yoongi menatap Jimin yang sekarang sudah tepat ada di depannya dengan senyum yang membuat dirinya terlhat semakin tampan. Tanpa menunggu lama, Yoongi langsung mengangguk mantap dan disambut riuhan bahagia dari orang-orang di sekeliling mereka.

Jimin tersenyum bahagia, dan langsung memeluk orang yang sangat dia cintai di hadapannya ini dengan erat.

"gomawo~" bisik Jimin di telinga Yoongi, dan dibalas anggukan kecil dari Yoongi di pelukannya.

.

"so sweet~" ujar Jungkook sambil tersenyum lebar melihat Jimin dan Yoongi berpelukan di hadapannya.

Taehyung yang mendengar ucapan Jungkook langsung merangkul pinggang Jungkook untuk lebih mendekat pada dirinya.

"kau mau juga?" tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba, yang langsung membuat Jungkook terdiam dan menatap taehyung dengan tatapan bingung.

"n-ne?"

"mau berpacaran?" Taehyung menaik turunkan alisnya sambil manatap Jungkook.

"berpacaran?" Jungkook masih menatap Taehyung dengan bingung juga polos. Membuat Taehyung ingin menggigitnya(?)

"iya. Berpacaran denganku. Bagaimana?"

"aku? Berpacaran dengan Tae-hyung?"

"iya, Jungkookie~ aku sudah menyukaimu sejak awal kau muncul di sekolah. Dan aku rasa sekarang aku mencintaimu" ucap Taehyung sambil terus tersenyum.

"apa kau baru saja menyatakan perasaanmu padaku? Aish! Kau tidak romantis, hyung. Sungguh!" Jungkook mencibir dan membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Membuat Taehyung menyeringai dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jungkook.

"jadi kau tidak mau? Baiklah~" Taehyung perlahan melepaskan rangkulannya di pinggang Jungkook, untuk menunggu jawaban dari Jungkook. Dan sesuai dengan perkiraannya, Jungkook memegang tangan Taehyung di pinggangnya seolah melarang tangan itu pergi dari sana.

"aku mau!" Jungkook tersenyum manis sambil menunduk malu.

Taehyung terkekeh dan mencubit hidung Jungkook dengan gemas.

.

Hoseok tersenyum bahagia melihat Yoongi berada di pelukan Jimin sekarang. Dia melirik ke samping kirinya, melihat Seokjin yang sangat menempel dengan Namjoon, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Namjoon. Hoseok melihat ke samping kanannya, Taehyung sedang merangkul pinggang Jungkook dan mencubit hidungnya gemas.

Hoseok menghela napas panjang merasakan bahwa hanya dirinya yang sendiri sekarang.

.

Hari senin pagi, Yoongi berjalan di koridor sekolahnya seorang diri. Awalnya dia ingin berangkat dengan Jungkook, tetapi Taehyung tiba-tiba datang dan mengajak Jungkook untuk berangkat bersama. Yoongi tidak ingin mengganggu mereka meskipun mereka menawarkan untuk berangkat bersama juga.

Yoongi merasa dirinya ditatap oleh siswa-siswa yang dilewatinya di koridor. Mereka melihat Yoongi dengan tatapan tidak percaya, juga dengan senyuman. Yoongi mencibir dan menyesali keputusannya untuk tidak berangkat bersama Jungkook dan Taehyung tadi.

"kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Yoongi pada seorang siswa yang sedang duduk disana. Dan siswa itu hanya menggeleng pelan karena tidak mau berurusan dengan seorang Min Yoongi yang terkenal arogan.

"ah pasti karena kemarin!" gumam Yoongi saat mengingat apa yang terjadi di gedung olahraga kemarin.

Yoongi berdecak kesal bercampur malu saat mengingat kejadian kemarin bersama Jimin.

"Min Yoongi~ selamat pagi" Yoongi tersentak saat tiba-tiba seseorang tiba di sampingnya dan ikut berjalan bersamanya.

"mengagetkanku, bodoh!" Yoongi berucap dengan nada dingin dan wajah datarnya tanpa melihat ke arah samping. Karena dia sudah tahu itu pasti Jimin, kekasihnya.

Jimin tertawa pelan dan mengusap kepala Yoongi bagian belakang dengan pelan.

"sudah menjadi kekasihku, masih juga menyebutku dengan sebutan 'bodoh', tidak sopan sekali"

"kalau kau mengungkit masalah sopan santun, seharusnya kau memanggilku 'hyung' karena aku lebih tua darimu" ucap Yoongi datar.

Jimin kembali tertawa pelan, dan memegang lengan Yoongi, meminta Yoongi untuk berhenti.

Jimin memegang bahu Yoongi dan membawa Yoongi hingga bersandar di dinding sekolah mereka. Melihat sekeliling yang sepi karena hari yang masih pagi. Menatap mata Yoongi lekat.

"w-wae?" Yoongi melihat Wajah Jimin yang tampan dengan tatapan datar, untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya dan detak jantungnya yang tidak menentu.

"hyung, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu~ memang kau tidak merindukanku? Aku saja sangat merindukanmu selama aku di karantina, tapi saat aku keluar dan bertemu dirimu, kau malah terus menunjukkan wajah datarmu seperti itu"

"YA! Park Jimin dengarkan aku! Kau tidak tahu kan apa yang terjadi padaku saat kau pergi? Kau tidak tahu kalau aku selalu mengecek ponselku dan berharap kau menghubungiku? Kau tau? Aku selalu mengingatmu setiap saat? Aku sedih saat aku melihat kumamon di tasku! Aku selalu mengingatmu setiap hari! Aku merindukanmu, Park bodoh! Aku merindukan-"

CUP

Jimin menatap mata Yoongi, mendengarkan seluruh kalimat yang keluar dari bibir tipis Yoongi, dan langsung mengecup pipi pucat Yoongi dengan lembut saat dia melihat sebuah genangan bening mengisi mata indah di hadapannya.

"mianhe~" tangan Jimin terulur untuk menghapus sebuah jejak air mata yang berhasil turun di sebelah pipi pucat Yoongi.

"jangan tinggalkan aku untuk waktu yang lama seperti itu lagi" pinta Yoongi sambil menunduk.

Jimin tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap. Tangannya kini menggenggam tangan Yoongi erat sambil terus melihat wajah Yoongi yang menunduk.

"manis sekali kekasihku~" puji Jimin sambil mengusap pipi halus Yoongi dengan tangannya yang lain, membuat Yoongi mencibir menahan senyumnya.

"aku antar ke kelasmu, ne? Nanti pulang sekolah kita berkencan" Jimin menaik turunkan alisnya sambil tersenyum menggoda Yoongi, membuat Yoongi tersenyum malu dan mendorong wajah Jimin supaya menjauh dari wajahnya.

* * *

END

Jjajjan~ ending sudah ya^^

Akhirnya mereka bahagia dengan pilihannya masing-masing. Dan Hoseok? Apa ada yang mau mendampingi Hoseok? :D

Terimakasih buat yang udah mau baca sampe ending^^

Tunggu cerita selanjutnya dari Park Pandaaa ya^^

See you para readers :*

Jangan lupa review :*


End file.
